Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time
by Anime Psychologist
Summary: A present day Joshua searches for his past while at the same time defends the world from a new evil. Details inside. Please R&R.
1. Introduction Action

Hello. A new story and new beginnings. This is about 85 years after the final episode (very, very long, huh!) Anyways no crossovers but some time traveling is involved. New characters as well as old await us. I hope you enjoy this!

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns Of Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Introduction Action**

* * *

"_All great deeds and all great thoughts have a ridiculous beginning. Great works are often born on a street corner or in a restaurant's revolving door."_- Albert Camus

* * *

Somewhere within the United States, within the state of New York and within New York City it was dreary and wet. Thunder crackled followed by lighting and an downpour started. Not too hard that everything was being washed away within the city's streets and not too soft that you can call it a drizzle. In one of the city's high-rise a young man in his early twenties was pacing. He had short blond hair and blue eyes, a medium size build and living within a richly lifestyle.

"_What to write about…"_ he thought, _"what to write…Let' s see…"_ He took a piece of paper and a pencil, slumped himself at his desk and thought.

"_Hmmm…the boss is gonna kill me if I don't anything new for the paper. Worse, I'll be fired. There's gotta be an idea out there…I just got to think of what to write about…something good."_ Just then, the phone rang.

"_What timing... Maybe I'll get some ideas from this call."_

He started for the phone but then stopped. He messaged his head. _"Damn. This pain again…what is it?"_ He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"_It's me…"_

"Who?"

"_It's me!"_

"Who's me?"

"_Joshua, you dipshit, it's me, Wolf!"_

"Wolf! Why didn't you say so?"

"_The Order needs us."_

"Now? At a time like this?"

"_Yes, now! Now get your butt down to the harbor front. We got work to do."_

"Okay, okay…Sheesh. It's never a dull moment is it?" He hung up. Joshua stroked his hair, _"Never a dull moment._" He took the keys out from the drawer of his bedroom, some cash and his trusted gun, his coat and then headed out the door. It was still raining and Joshua had gotten soaken wet when he arrived at his destination. A black haired person with a brown trench coat and who was wearing a Dick Tracy-like hat was waiting for him.

"Not like to make your partner wait," he said with a smile.

"Shut up, Wolf. I don't need your shit from you right now…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you've got a deadline with the paper. Your last chance…Got your gun?"

Joshua took it out. It was a P226: SIG automated gun. "Never leave home without it."

"Really?"

"No. You think I'm crazy enough to carry this thin around with me?"

"Yes."

"Again, shut up."

The two then burst right inside the warehouse. Darkness was only seen.

"Can't see a thing," Wolf observed.

"Thank you for pointing the obvious."

"Right…" Suddenly, they heard some noises. It was that of a gushing wind.

"What was that?" Wolf asked.

"That doesn't sound good," Joshua replied. The gushing of wind noise started to get louder. Then a purple mist covered the room and the doors slammed shut. Then the mist started to thicken and black shrouded beings with black claws and red eyes began to pop out.

"Watchers…" Wolf said while pulling out his gun.

"No shit. What are they doing here?" Joshua shot some watchers who were coming up everywhere.

"I don't know and I don't care. The Order wants us to get rid of these guys and that is what we're going to do!"

The two went on a killing frenzy. There were in large numbers and a few close calls. During the battle, a conversation arose.

"Where's our backup!" Joshua asked frantically.

"They're all in other missions! We were the closest ones here!"

"Wolf! I don't think that these Scareds are working! They keep on popping up!"

"Then try your Gospels!"

"I've got two left!"

"Then give me one! I don't have any!"

Joshua tossed a bullet with strange engravings to Wolf and he loaded it up. Wolf took a shot and a great blast was fired, killing most of the watchers. However they kept on coming.

"No good. Joshua, why don't you try yours!"

"Okay…" Joshua began to take a deep breath and was going to fire, just like he always does. However something happened to him. He felt a sharp pain in his head. _"Dammit. What the hell was that?"_ He shook it off and stalled for a while.

"Joshua! What the hell are you waiting for! Shoot!"

Joshua took a shot and a big blue blast engulfed the whole room. It blew all the watchers and also a big huge hole in the wall. When the dust cleared, nothing stirred.

Wolf coughed, "Joshua. What the heck?"

"I don't know," Joshua said shaking his head. "I felt a pain and then took my shot. This never happened before."

"Well whatever it is. It saved us from a lot of trouble."

"Yeah…"

Sirens were heard everywhere. Soon a mixture of Order officers and the NYPD were everywhere. A nurse took a look at Wolf and Joshua.

"You okay?" asked Wolf once the nurse was done with him.

"Yeah. I gotten that pain checked out but the nurse said it was a migraine."

"You're kidding? Did you have that pain before?"

"Yeah. I had some doctors check it out. All of them had the same answer."

"And that was?"

"A migraine. Take some pain killers and I'm better. Tried that. Didn't work…"

"Doctors…you can't trust them," Wolf joked. "By the way…you've got to explain to Sister Azmaria about that big fat bill for the warehouse."

"I know."

"Then there's the deadline for the paper."

"I know."

"And there's always…"

"Enough Wolf! You're my partner not my mother!"

"Sorry."

Joshua walked over to his car with Wolf following him. "I'll meet you back at the Order tomorrow, in the afternoon."

"Sure Josh. You take care."

"You too." Joshua then looked at the mess he did with his shot. _"Sister Azmaria's going to kill me for this. The mess at the harbor front. Another apology letter. Then there's the deadline and I've got nothing for the paper. Hoy, what a night."_

He sped off into the darkness.

* * *

I hope that there wasn't any problems with the story so far. Please R&R. New characters await inside the new chapter! 


	2. Fired And A New Job

I hope you liked the first chapter. To review, a present day Joshua is done with his mission and now today his work is due. What will happen?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Fired...And A New Job **

* * *

"_Most people work just hard enough not to get fired and get paid just enough money not to quit"_ –George Carlin

* * *

Joshua didn't get much sleep. Due to last night's mission, he missed the alarm clock that set at 7:00am. Now it was 8:15 in the morning! When he woke up, he screamed and made a mad rush to the news paper office. The New York Journal: one of NY's esteemed newspapers that had made millions due to its breaking news headlines. What the Journal was mostly renowned for was that of its editorial page. As Joshua ran to his desk, a booming voice greeted him. 

"Joshua! Get your lazy ass over here!"

"_Shit…The editor."_ He thought this as he made his way to the editor's office. Charles Gravin was no pushover and he hated slackers in his company. Joshua took a seat while Gravin was glaring at him.

"Joshua, you're late! Again!"

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Oh, you can bet your ass it won't happen again. As of today, I'm letting you go."

"What? Sir…you can't mean…"

"That's right. I'm firing you! Gone, out of here, forever!"

"Sir, please," Joshua pleaded, "give me another chance."

"I've already gave you another chance. That was today's deadline and you still haven't given me your article for today's Journal. I gave you that assignment two weeks ago!"

"Well…I've been busy."

"No excuses! If you're that busy then go to that place and work there instead of here. I had just about enough of your lates, slacking and joking around with my staff constantly!"

"But sir!"

"Get out!"

Joshua rose to leave and while leaving he heard from Gravin, "Get your shit out of your desk while you're heading out the door." While cleaning out his desk, his fellow collages gathered before him. Johnny, the asshole who was working with Joshua, jeered at him, "So the slacker finally leaves. I should have brought my camera."

"Fuck off, Johnny."

"You know, I'm happy that you're leaving. That makes life so easier."

An enraged Joshua put down his stuff and punched Johnny right in the nose. Johnny retaliated and so the two began in a brawl. Joshua got the upper hand, knocking Johnny down and starting to kick him. Two minutes into the fight security guards came in and separated the two. While Johnny was escorted to the break room, Joshua was thrown out of the building (and with his stuff.) He got to his car and drove off to the Order which was positioned at the edge of the city. As he had gotten to the green scenery and up a huge hill, he mumbled to himself, _"Stupid Journal. They can all go to hell! Now I've got another situation to deal with. The wrath of the head sister. If can't get any worse…"_

Joshua arrived at the compound where Wolf was waiting as with three other young girls, all 15 years of age, one had brunette hair, one had red hair and the other had light blond hair.

"Why are you so sad, Joshua?" the red-head asked.

"Maybe because he didn't make the deadline," the brunette-haired girl asked.

"Or maybe he got fired," the light-blond said.

"It was the latter," Wolf joked. Joshua slammed the car door.

"Not funny you guys. Yes, I did get fired."

"Oh, by the way," Wolf started, "Sister Azmaria wanted to see you."

"What does she want?" Joshua asked coldly.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Just because you got fired doesn't mean you have to act like an asshole."

"… …I'm sorry. It's just been a rough, okay."

"Right. Better get going, Joshua. Sister Azmaria isn't getting any older." Joshua walked passed Wolf and the other three girls. He then had to walk a ways to the head sister's office. He slowly opened the door. Inside the office was a richly decorated office with a desk at the center. At the desk was an elderly woman with white hair and was wearing a black nun garment.

"Come in, Joshua," she said quietly, "and close the door."

Joshua took a seat, "I'm sorry about the harbour front, ma'am."

"Don't worry about it. You look disturbed. Anything happened today?"

"I got fired from my job."

"You did? I'm sorry for you. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Joshua looked surprised. Lately Sister Azmaria did go ballistic on any mission failures, repair bills or anything like that. On a daily basis Sister Azmaria and Joshua didn't quite get along and both had major disagreements. Today…was different.

"Sister…Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm sorry, Joshua. It must be something on my mind. Uh…I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You see, we're short on hand lately. Everyone is outside on missions and there's barely a soul here anymore. Right now we're employing not only new recruits but those who are working part-time and are on-call for the Order. So maybe…what I'm trying to say, Joshua is that maybe you would like to have a job here."

"A job? Here?"

"That's right. You'll get all the benefits a brother or sister would normally have here and since the recent demon attacks that have been going on in the states, the government has given us more support. We're busily recruiting however this isn't enough. So…are you interested?"

Joshua thought for a moment. He had been working on-call for the Order. By day it was a normal life at the newspaper office and by night he would be on-call for anything the Order would want him to do. Now that his job is gone…he didn't have much left.

"I never thought of a job here," Joshua confessed, "But now that my day job is gone, maybe it is time to explore new occupations."

"So are you accepting?" Azmaria asked him.

"Yes, I am accepting."

"Good…I'm glad," she then rose, "I'll get all the necessary paper work done. Just come back tomorrow morning and you'll start your new job here."

"How about my stuff?" Joshua asked.

"Don't worry. That will be all taken care off. Tell Wolf I would like to see him also."

"Okay." Joshua walked out to the door and as Azmaria looked at him, she thought, _"Following in his sister's footsteps. I hope he doesn't make the same mistakes."_

As Joshua left the office and started back to his car, he thought to himself, _"Wolf is on-call as well. I wonder if he's going to get a job here too…"_ He saw Wolf and the three girls he saw earlier. They were waiting for him.

"So, Joshua…" Wolf said to him, "How did it go?"

"Well. She didn't go ballistic on me. She also wanted to see you."

"Damn. Did you say anything about me?"

"No. I just been offered a job here."

"Really?" Wolf asked surprisingly, "Did you take it?"

"Yeah. I have no choice remember?"

"Yeah."

The blond asked her, "So you'll be the runt of the litter here."

The brunette continued, "I hope that Josh won't be making any crucial mistakes."

And the red-head, "Knowing Joshua he'll be suspended on the first mission."

Joshua grew a bright red. All three girls were standing right beside Wolf. He pointed at the blond haired girl, "Very funny…um…"

"Abigail. Sister Abigail. God, I don't believe that you forgot!"

The brunette said, "And I'm Sister Caitlyn, in case you forgot."

The red-head said, "And Sister Ebony."

Joshua stroke his hair, "Geez, sorry for being offensive."

"Apology accepted," all three of them answered him simultaneously.

"Why do I have to be nice to you, anyways?"

Caitlyn answered him, "Because our great grandmothers are members of the High Order Council. We got connections."

"Whatever," Joshua said turning to Wolf. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later." Wolf said making his way to the central building.

Joshua turned the keys to the ignition and the engine ran beautifully. Then the pain in his head returned.

"_Why does this keep on happening," _he gasped. Shaking it off, he drove off into the sunset.

* * *

Chapter Two is done. I hoped this sufficed your imagination. Please R&R. 


	3. In The New Life

Joshua got fired from his job at the New York Journal and then Azmaria gives him a full time position at the Order. Furthermore, Sisters Abigail, Caitlyn and Ebony are introduced. What will happen now? And what is the fate of Wolf?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: In The New Life**

**

* * *

**"_The key to growth is the introduction of higher dimensions of consciousness into our awareness." _–Lao Tzu

* * *

At six in the morning there was a knock on the door. Slowly but surely, Joshua got up, got on his night robe and headed towards the door. He opened it and found three Order officers there. 

"Excuse me," one of the officers asked, "are you Joshua?"

"Yes…" Joshua answered with a yawn.

"We've been ordered by Sister Azmaria to help you move your things to the compound."

"Huh? Wha?" Joshua was wide awake now. "Did you say that you were going to move my things?"

"Yes. That was the order. Now if you could kindly get yourself dressed we could begin."

"But I haven't gave my landlord my eviction notice." Joshua stated. "This is a rental."

"All taken care of. Now if you don't have any more questions…" The man was getting impatient so Joshua did as he was told. He got himself dressed and once he was done, they required him to pack a few things before giving him a ride to the compound. While this was going on, Joshua thought about all this,

"_Sister Azmaria's going a lot of trouble into setting me up to Order life. I wonder what's really going down."_

It was about ten in the morning when Joshua arrived at the order. As the Order officers got out, Joshua asked them, "Hey, what about my car?"

"Don't worry," one of them said assumingly, "it's being towed here. Now Sister Azmaria is expecting you in the head office. I suggest that you get a move on."

"Oh, right," Joshua then sped off to the office. When he arrived, however, Sisters Abigail, Caitlyn and Ebony already inside the office. Ebony asked, "Are we training him!"

"Yes," Azmaria answered her, "This is the new recruit."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Abigail shouted. "He's annoying, he's immature, he's…"

"He's going to be our proof to our parents that we're capable enough to handle ourselves," said Caitlyn calmly.

"That's right," Azmaria said approvingly. "Joshua! You're here!" All three girls looked at him. Ebony and Abigail looked at him disgustingly but Caitlyn kept a straight face.

"I hope that the Order officers I sent didn't give you any trouble."

"No…they didn't," Joshua said. He was trying to keep himself from laughing. The girls who were looking at him could make him express amusement so easily.

"These girls will be your trainers. I know that you've been working with Wolf and he's been here longer than you have however I would like you to reach the militia rank sometime in the near future. And to prove that I'm serious about this, I have asked these three to be your trainers as they have the highest rank of militia."

"Militia? Me?" Joshua was surprised about all this. The first time he took a job as on-call person for the Order was when a friend suggested it. He didn't think about a career.

"Of course! I expect great things from you Joshua. And these girls…" she put her hand on Abigail, "will be your ticket to your success." All three girls smiled. Joshua smiled back. Joshua was told after the meeting that they would all meet with him at the old fountain outside at noon. It was 11:30am when Joshua arrived. He took a seat and thought about the fountain.

"_This fountain's seen better days. Maybe I should tell Sister Azmaria to tear this down..."_ Just then, Azmaria appeared out of nowhere.

"Thinking about your new job here?" she asked Joshua.

"Not really. What I was thinking is about how this fountain had seen better days."

She was silent for a moment, "You know, this fountain has been here ever since I arrived here…"

"Really?" Joshua perked up. "When did you actually arrived at the Order?"

"Well…I was brought in during the roaring twenties. Before that, I was part of a traveling troupe before they were…" she grew silent again and this time her eyes watered

"What happen?" Joshua asked.

"They were…killed."

"… … …" Joshua was shocked by this. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. I get that kind of response from people who haven't my story." They both saw the girls walking towards them.

"I've better go," Azmaria said while getting up. "Don't want to interfere with your work."

"Okay…" Joshua said. While Azmaria was walking off, he thought, _"This isn't over sister. I'll get to the bottom of this."_ He turned to the girls, "It's not nice to keep your student waiting!"

"Oh, shut up!" Abigail shouted, "We were forced do this, okay!"

"I forgot to ask Sister Azmaria," Joshua started, "what happened to Wolf?"

"Oh, he got a job here too," Caitlyn said happily. "He was very excited about it too. Although he was a member of the NYPD, he quit that job. He wanted to be more hands-on."

"Oh…"

"First things first," Ebony said, "we have to know all about you. You've been on-call only and we don't know a thing about you. So…tell us…"

Joshua thought for a moment. He then said confidently, "Okay, let's trade. I tell you about myself and you tell me about yourselves."

"Okay!" The three of them simultaneously said.

"And don't do that…it gives me the creeps." Joshua gave a deep breath…and began.

* * *

Now the story will get in-depth in the next chapter (hoping!) Please R&R. 


	4. Joshua's Past

Joshua starts his new job but first needs to see the Sisters and tells about himself. What will happen?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Joshua's Past**

* * *

"_We cannot change our past. We can not change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude."_ –Charles R. Swindoll

* * *

It was five minutes past noon and five minutes since the meeting between Joshua and the three sisters began. 

Joshua started off, "I don't know much about my past. All I know is that I grew up in an orphanage somewhere. A huge gap between that time and this was all in my mind."

Sister Abigail asked, "You mean you don't remember your childhood? Your teen hood? Anything?" Joshua shook his head. The three girls looked at each other.

"Wow…I didn't know that about you."

"Well," Joshua shrugged, "no body didn't ask me about my personal life. I do remember parts of my teen hood. For a time, a man named Juan Remington took care of me and left me It was an important matter. I remember us meeting for the final time at the train station." Joshua looked up in the sky as he was reminiscing about that moment.

* * *

_**71 Years Ago…At the train station**_

_Joshua asked Remington, "Where are you going?" _

"_I'll be going away on a trip." replied Remington._

"_When are you going to be back?"_

"_That I do not know…"_

"_Where am I going to be placed?"_

"_Children's Aid will place you. They'll find you a good home."_

"_Children's Aid! I don't want to go there! I want to go with you!"_

"_Joshua," Remington knelt down, "You are a big boy now. You have a responsibility to yourself to create a new future."_

"… …_I understand."_

"_That's my boy. I hope we can see each other again."_

"_Yes sir…"_

_Remington got on the train and took a window seat. He waved at Joshua and as the train pulled slowly out of the station, Remington shouted, "Make me proud! Make us all proud…All the sacrifices that we made was for your future!"_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Joshua? Joshua!" Ebony shook him. 

"Huh, wha?"

"You were in a trance a little. What were you remembering?"

"I was remembering his last words."

"Last words?" Caitlyn asked. "What were they?"

"All the sacrifices that we made was for your future…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Abigail asked. "Anyways, why don't you continue with your story."

"Ah yes. After Remington left me, Children's Aid took over. For some reason, they put me inside a elementary school education because I was having some problems with basic things. Soon after I went to secondary education and thereon to university because I was so bright. I got a job at the New York Journal as a secondary writer while in secondary school so that's how I paid for my tuition."

Ebony asked, "The New York Journal is one of the most profound newspapers in the city. It's hard to get in there so how did you?"

"I wrote a children's book while I was in secondary school. It was called, "The Adventurous Trio."

"The Adventurous Trio?" Ebony perked up, "God, you wrote that?"

"Yep."

"But that story is written by James Cranvier. How could you have written it?"

"James Cranvier is my pen name. Remington suggested it for me. I didn't want any media attention. Anyways that book sold millions and was mass produced. I've gotten my share of the cash and after a few weeks the Journal called about it. They said that it was the first time that a kid at my age could have any writing potential. I then went for an interview with the editor at the time and then I was there ever since."

"… … …" Caitlyn was silent.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked.

"Nothing," Caitlyn said. "Wait a minute. The Adventurous Trio was published in 1941."

"So?" Ebony perked up.

"That means that James Cranvier, A.K.A Joshua had to be 65 years old when he finish writing that book."

"Meaning?"

"Today, Joshua would be 102 years old right now!"

"WHAT!" Both of the sisters shouted. They looked at Joshua.

"That's right…" he said quietly. "To date I am 102 years old…and yet…" He looked at his hands, "I'm still in a twenty year old body. I had my share of good days, bad days, days that I figured that life isn't worth living anymore."

"What made you like this?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know."

A long silence broke out. Caitlyn, in order to break the ice, said, "Well, how did you find out about the Order?"

"Well…a friend mentioned it to me however I heard Remington talking about it."

"Maybe Sister Azmaria knows something about this," suggested Abigail, "about Joshua's past problem. She does have his file. Why don't we get the answer from her."

"No," Joshua said.

"No?" They all simultaneously answered him, "Why no?"

"Let's finish my training first, gain her trust. Then we'll ask her when the time is right."

"Sounds like a plan, even for you," Ebony agreed.

"I'm in," agreed Abigail.

"Me too," Caitlyn agreed."

"Alright…Let's do this. Let's find out the truth."

As the three agreed upon this, Azmaria looked from her window. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," she bellowed. Wolf came in.

"Wolf…I feel that sooner or later that he's going to find out about the truth."

"Yes…I know."

"What do I do? Joshua may not be ready to handle the truth about his true past."

"Still…the council wants us to keep this under wraps until they find a course of action."

"The council…they want to keep it a secret from him. They feel the same way I do…"

"They were her friends too," Wolf implied, "you weren't the only one."

"You're right…I suppose it is time that you show Joshua his room."

"The room near the end of the west wing?"

"The very same."

"Ironic, isn't it."

"What?"

"The same room that **she **used has become the room of **her **brother. I believe that he has the same abilities as she had…maybe even more."

"Don't imply anything, don't let him dig around about his past, we have to keep everything a secret…"

"A secret."

"Yes…Tempting as it sounds, he must never know."

"About…."

"About what really happened those years ago…"

"Yes…" Wolf left the room. Azmaria looked out the window and saw the Sisters and Joshua were long gone. She closed her eyes and thought.

"_So I put everything into motion. His past must be kept a secret from him because if he knew he would certainly blame himself."_

* * *

We all know who "she" is referring to, right? Right? Anyways, the next chapter is coming up so please R&R this one! 


	5. Militia Test Begins

Joshua tells about his past and that he doesn't remember anything! I'll spare you the boring parts of him being trained by the three sisters. Let's just say that he's doing better than most people on their first few months. This is after five months.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: Militia Test Begins**

**

* * *

**"_You have to be careful not to let your fear stop you doing things. It's very exciting to test yourself." _–Francesca Annis

* * *

Dawning a new Order Member outfit, the months of training began. Although he knew how to hold a gun and use it, Joshua's mentors (Caitlyn, Ebony and Abigail) had began to make him learn new techniques and made him to training exercises which left Joshua in a state of exhaustion. It was about the end of the second day of the fifth month of his training when all three sisters where walking to the cafeteria. 

"He's learning," Caitlyn started off, "he's improved a lot!"

"And our parents are so happy!" Ebony said happily.

"However…"

"However?" Both sister asked at the same time.

"He's been getting a lot of stares from the grown ups these days…"

"You're right. Just the other day some grown up looked at him funny and shook his head. I wonder why he's been getting that kind of attention?"

"Maybe he's a newbie," pointed out Abigail. "It's probably because he has the best militia people training him."

Ebony nodded her head while Caitlyn looked away. They made their way to the cafeteria and saw Joshua eating. He looked at them and called them over.

"Hey!" Joshua greeted them.

"Hey yourself," Ebony smirked, "how are you doing?"

"Very well," Joshua said with a smile, "I just got back from Sister Azmaria's office."

"Oh? What did she say?"

"She said that the time has come to have my militia training test."

"What? Now? How come?"

Joshua put on his serious face. "You see, I've requested from Sister Azmaria that I part-take in my own personal investigation. This being said she said that the only way to do my investigation is to become a militia. Ergo…"

"Ergo nothing!" Ebony snapped at him, "The point is that you're not ready!"

"How come?" Joshua asked, "I think myself as ready!"

"You've only had five months of training while you need a whole year of it! Thing is that if you take the test you'll likely hurt yourself."

"But I know I can do it," Joshua said confidently, "I just got to try."

Ebony rebutted, "But you're not ready! Why don't you ask me again in a year or so…"

"Let him take it…" a voice said to them. All of them looked and saw Wolf standing there.

"What are you talking about? And who gave you power to make these kinds of decisions!" Ebony asked him furiously.

"I'm just saying…he's been really good at hitting those targets. Not to mention he had the fastest time in destroying those targets. Furthermore you guys never let him on missions…"

"Okay, okay, we get the point! Hmmm…maybe it's time we see how far he had gone. What do you say, girls?" Caitlyn and Abigail looked at each other.

"I say that we do it," Abigail said, "let's see what you can do, Joshy"

"Joshy?" Wolf asked. He smirked and asked again, "Joshy?"

"Yeah, Joshy. What do you think? Is it a good nickname?"

Very annoyed, Joshua asked her, "Abigail…shut up!"

"What do you say?" Wolf asked Caitlyn.

She thought for a moment, "I agreed with you all…But let's up the stakes a little."

"What do you mean by that?" Ebony looked at her with suspicion.

"Well…let's say that if Joshua pass, then we'll acknowledge that he has passed our training and say he has reached the rank of militia."

"What! Caitlyn, how could you say that! We'd be in big trouble if the head sister found out!"

"… … …" was the reply from her.

"I agree with this," Wolf said.

"So do I," Joshua concurred with him.

"I don't believe this," Ebony said. "Well, we all know that Joshua isn't going to go far in the test. Okay, I'll humor you. I agree to this condition."

"Fine," Joshua said to her, "Let's get going then."

They all made their way to the testing area and at the beginning of the course. Ebony turned to all of them.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. Joshua, will be lead through the course which is through a series of mazes. At the end of the maze there is an elevator and you have to get on the elevator in order to reach the other levels. There are five levels in all and as you progress through the stages, the enemies will get harder. At the end there will be some sort of a difficult creature to defeat and remember all of this is simulated but real. If things go messy, we'll stop the simulation and the test will be over."

"Sounds easy enough," Joshua said as he was preparing his gun. "Piece of cake." The gates opened and Joshua made his way inside.

"Good luck," Wolf shouted, "We'll be watching you! I know you can do it!" Joshua disappeared into the darkness and the door closed the door.

Wolf slapped his face as the sisters made their way to the control room.

"Man. He is **_so_** screwed!"

* * *

Due to the lack of Wolf's confidence you're not sure whether or not Joshua will pass. What will happen? (Why do I ask the same question over and over?) Anyways, please R&R. 


	6. Start Of A Boss Battle

If you're just tuning in, Joshua starts his Militia test and while the others are watching, he's battling his hardest to prove himself!

Don't own CC

* * *

** Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: Start Of A Boss Battle**

**

* * *

**"_History is the witness that testifies to the passing of time; it illumines reality, vitalizes memory, provides guidance in daily life, and brings us tidings of antiquity."_

_ -_Marcus Tullius Cicero

* * *

Deeper into the dark levels of the training grounds, the stronger the enemies got for Joshua. At the control center, Sisters Caitlyn, Ebony, and Abigail watched with Wolf closely at Joshua's progress. Joshua had just reached level four when Ebony made a comment about him. 

"He's doing really…really well," she said shakily.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"You're the one that's wrong! How could you let us be talked into this condition?"

"The condition that if Joshua passes he'll achieve the rank of militia?" Wolf reminded the sisters.

"Yeah," Abigail agreed with Wolf. "Now I'm not sure that this was a good idea. What if something happened to him?"

"Don't worry," Wolf reassured the girls, "everything will work out. _Besides this is a good time to see if he still have those powers…"_

Back inside the maze, Joshua had just defeated a bunch of demons when he thought to himself, _"Hmmm…My ears are burning…I wonder what's happening with the others? I have to get through this test. I just gotta."_ Joshua reached the elevator that led to the fifth level. Once he began, he took a deep breath and proceeded through the maze. Simulated watchers came in waves but Joshua quickly dispatched with them. As he got closer the elevator leading to the final level, all eyes were on the screen.

Ebony gasped, "He getting close."

"I know," Abigail confirmed with her, "nobody this good had gotten this far."

"What did you set the monster program to?" Caitlyn asked in a commanding voice.

"Well. I thought that Joshua would make this far so I set the program to a ornias."

"A what?" Ebony asked.

"An ornias. The first demon mentioned in the Testament of Solomon. This demon was harassing the head workman's boy as they were constructing the Temple of Jerusalem. Every day at sunset, the demon would take half of the boy's wages and suck his thumb, meaning to drain his energy."

"So how can that be an enemy to Joshua?" Abigail asked.

"Well. He can hide within the shadows and suck the strength right out of him without him even knowing it! Then, when the time is right, he'll strike at him!"

"Very clever," Abigail praised her.

"This wouldn't be a difficult task to him," Caitlyn pointed out.

"So? This will encourage him to finish his training!" Ebony rebutted her.

"_No one makes a fool out of my friend," _Wolf thought. He took a wave of his hand and suddenly the lights started to flicker and the screens turned on and off. When the lights and everything were back to normal, Ebony and company looked around.

"What the hell was that?" she shouted.

"I don't know," Caitlyn answered her, "but I don't like it."

Abigail looked at the screen, "Wait a minute. Something is wrong with the monster program!" Everyone crowded around. The screen was flickering around some names.

"What is happening? Impossible?"

"Ebony? What the hell did you do?" Abigail started to shout at her.

"Abigail, calm down," Caitlyn said, putting her hand on her.

"I don't know what's happening. It can't be good news for Joshua, though." Everyone looked at the screens. Wolf made a small smile.

The lights flickered over where Joshua was. When they returned to normal, the elevator came up. Joshua went inside and wondered to himself, _"What was that? I wonder if everything is okay there. Better be ready. This is the final test." _The elevator made its way down and when it stopped, there was complete darkness. Joshua walked around and soon the lights came blasting on. Joshua covered his face and standing right before him stood an Astaroth. He roared accordingly.

Back at the control room, the sisters were in panic.

"AN ASTATROTH? WHAT THE HELL IS AN ASTAROTH DOING THERE?" Ebony shouted.

Abigail shouted back, "I don't know! I thought you set this thing on easy!"

"Well, I did!"

"Well, what's an Astaroth doing there, anyways?"

"Excuse me?" Wolf asked the girls, "what is an Astaroth?"

"An Astaroth," Caitlyn started, "Is a golem made in ancient Babylonia for the use of combat. They were destroyed when the empire was conquered in fear of their strength and power."

"The Astaroth simulated here was suppose to test those who wanted to be within the high ranks of the order. Why was it simulated here?"

"Whatever the reason, we have to discontinue this test for Joshua's safety," Caitlyn pushed the red button. However it did nothing.

"What the-? It must be because of that power interruption. The computer isn't responding to my commands."

Wolf shifted his standing position. "Well, I know how we can get rid of this thing…"

"Really? How?" Ebony asked him.

"Let Joshua take care of it!"

Caitlyn looked away, Abigail looked mad and Ebony sweat dropped. Back where Joshua was, the Asatroth took its axe and started to swing, missing Joshua periodically.

"_This guy is tough! This must be the final test. I'll beat this guy no matter what!"_ He reached for his gun and prepared it for battle. The Asatroth looked at him, roared and charged as Joshua did the same.

* * *

A classic boss battle! (An ideal example is from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or any other Zelda game) Anyways, please R&R and find out what happens next. 


	7. Promotion

Joshua is battling a monster that wasn't intended for him and the sisters are scrambling to rectify the problem. It wasn't part of Ebony's plan (but it was for a certain character's.)

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Promotion**

**

* * *

**"_Fighting wars is not so much about killing people as it is about finding things out. The more you know, the more likely you are to win a battle." _–Tom Clancy

* * *

The Astaroth roared as he swings his axe around and around. Despite his size and strength, he couldn't hit Joshua who was dodging each attack. His frustration showed as with each blow he made became quicker and more unpredictable. 

Joshua thought to himself, _"What are these sisters trying to do to me! If these are the tests everyone goes through then I better finish this guy quick before he does me in!"_

Back at the control room, the sisters panicked and pushed all sorts of buttons in order to fix the problem.

"No good, this didn't work!" Ebony shouted.

"This doesn't work, either," Abigail shouted back, "What are we going to do!"

Caitlyn just stood there, in deep thought. Ebony looked at her, "Caitlyn, this isn't the good time to do nothing!"

"I know," Caitlyn folded her arms, "But running around like maniacs isn't my idea of helping Joshua."

"Helping Joshua? Please," Ebony scoffed, "I don't really care about that guy. I just worried about my own hide!"

"Ebony!" Caitlyn scolded, "How could you say such a thing!"

"Okay, I care about him too."

"We have no choice," Abigail said turning to the girls, "we have to call Sister Azmaria."

"NO!" Ebony shouted at her, "If she found out about this then we're all in trouble!"

"Even if it means one dead Joshua? I'll take my chances!" Caitlyn ran out the door while Wolf was standing there, smiling.

"I don't see anything funny about our present situation," Abigail warned.

"Oh, nothing is funny," Wolf said, "I'm just thinking about how things are right now."

"Humph!"

"Ignore him, Abby," Ebony said, grabbing her arm, "We've got to fix this problem before Sister Azmaria gets here!"

The two sisters went back to the controls, leaving Wolf laughing in his head while wearing a smile. Back to where Joshua was, the battle had become fiercer. Joshua fired some scareds at the monster however they were ineffective.

"_Damn. It's not working. What to do…"_

The Astaroth roared, _"IT WILL RAIN BLOOD TODAY!"_

"I didn't know idiots talked!" Joshua shouted back.

"_GRRR…PRETENTIOUS LITTLE BUG!"_ He took a swing of his axe and nearly hit Joshua with the blade. However it did sent him flying and landing on his back.

"Ahhh! You got lucky!"

The Astaroth charged at him, roaring. Joshua turned to his gun. One bullet and it was a gospel.

"_Another gospel. If _I_ can just pull the same trick the last time then I can beat this guy."_ Joshua stood up and aimed his gun, the Astaroth roaring and charging. Suddenly, the same sharp pain returned to him and he briefly stalled for a moment.

"_No. Must concentrate. Must defeat monster. Can't lose…won't lose!"_ He shook it off and fired. A blue orbed light fired straight at the Astaroth.

He roared as his body disappeared, _"WHAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE I LOST TO THIS…SCUM!"_ The blue light dissipated and the Astaroth was no where to be seen. Back at the control room, all the systems returned to normal. Ebony sighed relief,

"Everything is returning to normal!"

Abigail looked at the screens, "Looks like all the systems are operating perfectly now." At the same time, Azmaria and Caitlyn entered the room, "What's going on here," Azmaria asked.

"Did you guys fix the controls?" Caitlyn inquired.

"No. But someone did." Abigail said with relief.

"Hey guys," Wolf directed them to the training grounds, "looks who's standing there."

Everyone looked and to everyone's surprise, they saw Joshua standing there with his gun.

"Looks like he defeated the Astaroth," Abigail said. Then she covered her mouth quickly, "Whoops!"

Azmaria's eyes widen, "An Astaroth? You have him face an Astaroth?"

"No ma'am. You see…we had some trouble with the system."

"Oh really," she looked at Wolf, "I wonder who it could be…well, no matter. Call Joshua up here, I want to talk to him."

Ebony got to the microphone, "Joshua! Get yourself up here. Sister Azmaria wants to talk to you!"

"Will do," Joshua responded. He made his way back and inside the control room. Once he got there, Azmaria shook his hand.

"Congratulations on your successful test, Joshua. I knew that you could do it."

"R-really? But Sister, you weren't here."

"I had my best sisters report for me everything that happened. And how you handled that final monster. That was fantastic!"

"Thanks. That guy wasn't really hard." Joshua blushed.

"I have no doubts now. As of right now, you are now a militia. Congrats are in order, wouldn't you agree, sisters?"

"Yeah, great job Joshy!" Abigail slapped him on the back.

"You did well," Caitlyn said. "Even after all the training time, you've still got a long way to go. Do remember that."

"You're good, Joshua. But don't expect that much praise from me," Ebony mumbled.

"Thanks you guys," Joshua said as he stoked his hair, "I really couldn't do it without you helping me."

"Okay, that enough," Azmaria said as she escorted them to the entrance of the control room. "Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day!"

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Joshua asked her.

"Don't worry, Joshua. Everything will reveal itself. Now, run along. I would like to have a word with Wolf."

"Wolf?" Joshua questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. I'll meet you in your room."

"Okay…" Joshua and the sisters hurried outside of the room. Azmaria closed the door and looked at Wolf.

"Wolf…"

"They wanted to cheat Joshua into quitting. I couldn't let that happen."

"I don't want you using your powers like that. You could have seriously hurt Joshua."

"I know."

"By the way…did you take a good at Joshua's power?"

Wolf took out a compact electronic notebook, "Power levels are off the chart. I recorded this…" He played a clip where Joshua was firing his shot at the Astaroth. Azmaria's eyes widen.

"I see…so he does have the same technique."

"I'm afraid so."

"Hmmm…Now I'm certain. Keep tabs on Joshua and make sure he's safe from harm."

"What am I, his mother?"

"No. But you're the only family he's got. We're the only family he's got."

"Understood." Wolf quickly walked out of the room but stopped at the entrance. He asked Azmaria, "When are you going to tell him the truth."

"When the time reveals itself," Azmaria replied.

"The High Council wants to keep this under wraps until they figure out a way to handle this. Do remember this."

"Indeed this is a delicate situation. However…"

Wolf finished her sentence, "he has a right to know. She was one of the greatest Order officers here. A shame that no one even remembers her."

"She was my best friend. My…predecessor; taught me everything I needed to know."

"Yes." He walked out leaving Azmaria alone inside the control room.

She thought, _"In time, he'll know. And when he does, what will happen?"_

_

* * *

_A secret kept between Wolf and Azmaria raises suspicion. I promise, the action will happen after this chapter. Please R&R.


	8. Enter The Enemy

Joshua passed the test (barely) and now on countless missions. But this mission will indeed make him face a mysterious stranger and a piece of his past.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns Of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Enter The Enemy**

* * *

"_In order to have an enemy, one must be somebody. One must be a force before he can be resisted by another force. A malicious enemy is better than a clumsy friend."_

-Anne Sophie Swetchine

* * *

Having reached the rank of Militia, Joshua participated in various missions that were sent out each day by the head sister. Everyday he steady improved on his skills and techniques. However he did not use the special shooting technique during these missions. He didn't need to. With each passing moment in his career at the Order, Joshua became more and more popular with the officers themselves. He was gaining respects.

One morning, Joshua met up with the sisters and Wolf in front of Azmaria's office. They were called by her in order to discuss a new mission she was about to assign them.

"What could it be?" Ebony asked the group, "I hope it's not one of those boring missions."

"Whatever it is…we are here to complete it. Boring or not," Caitlyn said, folding her arms." Wolf was silent. Joshua turned around.

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked him.

"Hmmm?"

"You're quiet today."

"Oh…just some stuff in my mind."

"Oh," Joshua wondered, _"Wolf doesn't think, he just does. What's so different about today?"_ The group went inside and lined up accordingly in front of Azmaria's desk.

"I'm so glad that all of you can make it," Azmaria said.

"So, what's the mission?" Abigail asked.

"Oh. That. I would like for all to pay attention to the following." She pushed a button and a projector came from the ceiling. It them projected a picture of a man with brown hair, a straight cut (having his hair stick out a little) a small brown beard and moustache who was wearing a monocle as well as being dressed in a rich business suit.

"Meet Slayer Viscount, a businessman from New York City and president of Viscount Industries. Just recently moved here and in two weeks time has been very successful."

"So, what does he do?" Ebony asked.

"He specializes in DNA testing and cloning procedures."

"He looks creepy," Caitlyn commented.

"That's only the half of it," Azmaria started to pace, "it seems that the recent demon attacks in the New York business district points to him by eyewitness seeing him walking away from every scene." She stopped pacing. "I want you to go to Viscount Headquarters which is located within the heart of the business district. Infiltrate it and found out what's Viscount's connection to the demons."

"Well do," Joshua said confidently, "come on, let's go." He then ran out of the office, in excitement. Everyone sweat dropped. As the sisters and Wolf started to leave, Azmaria stopped Wolf, "I would like to talk to you, Wolf."

Turning around, Caitlyn said, "We'll be at the front entrance, waiting for you."

"Okay," Wolf acknowledged this. After the sisters were gone, Wolf and Azmaria engaged in a conversation.

"I want you to keep an eye on him," Azmaria started.

"As always," Wolf said.

"There's something suspicious about this 'Viscount' character. The reports say that he appears and disappears without a trace. No forced entry, no gunfire, no nothing."

"I'll have to admit. I read the file and Viscount's activities are suspicious. However it is nothing for you to be worried about."

"Just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"…you have my word."

"Your word better be enough…captain."

"Hmmm…" Wolf walked out the door. Azmaria made her way to the window and stared at the sky.

At the entrance, Joshua was waiting patently for Wolf with the sisters. When he finally saw Wolf, he waved to come over to the car.

"Over here!" He shouted.

"Sorry I'm late," Wolf panted, "Sister Azmaria wanted to talk to me about something."

"Really," Caitlyn asked, "What did she talk about?"

"Oh, just some minor things," Wolf said while making his way to the car, "I call shotgun!"

"No way, you had it before," Ebony ran over. The two argue with the seat. Everyone sweat dropped accordingly. They arrived at Viscount Headquarters at 12:00 noon and had rented off a room inside a nearby hotel.

"So when do we go?" Joshua asked.

"We go when it's dark," Caitlyn explained, "That way, there's less visibility."

"What are we, thieves?"

"No, but Sister Azmaria wanted stealth so we're going to give her that. I already called her about it and she agrees with the idea."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

By 10:30 pm, it was pitch black. The group then made their way near the entrance to the headquarters. It was that of a large, blue building. Two guards were patrolling the entrance.

"What now?" Ebony asked.

"Watch," Wolf replied. He then crept near the guards who had their sights straight. From the left side, Wolf through a pebble and the guards perked up.

"What was that?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it," You keep guard. I'll see what's up.

The guard nodded in agreement and the other guard looked around. Wolf then shook a bush, leading him to his location.

"_I got you now…"_ the guard thought. He went into the darkness but then was knocked unconscious by Wolf. He tied him up and the other guard looked around. He then walked a few steps forwards.

"Hey! What the-" Before he could finish his sentence, Joshua snuck up from behind and knock him at the back of the head with the butt of his gun. The group immerged.

"That was fun," Joshua commented.

"Whatever," Ebony said, looking at the guard, "let's just get this over with."

Inside the headquarters, the group converged in the main lobby, which was barren. Here the group made their plan.

"Okay," Caitlyn stood there, "Wolf, Ebony, you look at the top floor. Abigail and myself will search this floor. This will leave Joshua with the basement."

"Why am I alone?" Joshua asked.

"Because you have your abilities and ways of doing things. Here," Caitlyn handed over Joshua a communicator as with the rest of them. "Keep in touch. This goes for the rest for you."

"Ummm…" Wolf said with hesitation.

"What is it, Wolf?" Caitlyn asked.

"Is it safe to leave Joshua by himself?"

"Wolf!" Joshua shouted, "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"Well…."

"Okay? Okay!" Joshua said while heading towards the elevator. Wolf grunted with frustration.

They dispersed to their designated areas. Ebony and Abigail headed to a nearby corridor while Wolf and Caitlyn headed towards a different elevator. As Joshua headed towards the elevator, the elevator creaked as it closed. As the elevator headed towards the basement, Joshua stood there…thinking.

"_This mission isn't like the others. I don't feel that excitement…anything. I feel scared. Why do I feel this way?"_ The elevator doors opened and right in front of him, two guards stood in front of him.

"Who the hell are you!" One of the guards asked.

"_Shit."_ Joshua thought. The guards tried to grab him but then he jumped right over them. He ran into the deep corridors. He heard one of the guards shout, "Security breach!"

The alarm was sounded. Each group member looked around and got to their communicators.

"What happen!" Ebony shouted.

"I don't know! I think someone got spotted!"

"Well it isn't us, we didn't see anyone!"

"Wasn't us either…it must be…"

"We better hurry. Find everything you can then meet up at the lobby. Caitlyn out!"

Wolf thought, _"Dammit…Joshua…"_

Guards were running about and Joshua was running away from all of them. He came to two huge doors. He barged into the two doors and locked them up. Thinking that it was now safe, Joshua started to explore. Inside there were huge test tubes and electronic equipment. As he explored, the dark room started to illuminate and suddenly he saw before him a huge laboratory.

"Quite the explorer, aren't you…" He turned around and saw the man who was on the projector before. He stood on a beam. "Who are you?"

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine," Joshua said confidently.

"Hahahahaha…I like how you think kid," he jumped off from where he was and then landed right before him.

"_How did he do that?"_ Joshua wondered.

"But I don't have to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you."

Joshua smiled, "Well, what a coincidence! Because I don't feel the need to introduce myself to a person who doesn't realize how pathetic he is!"

The man laughed again, "Hahahahaha! No fear. No anguish…all that will end very soon, I assure you. I am Slayer Viscount… and you?"

"Like I said. I don't have to introduce myself to the likes of you! However it would be rude, seeing that you introduced yourself to me. My name is Joshua…"

"So," Viscount sounded intrigued, "you're Joshua, eh? Yes…I can see the resemblance…"

"_What is he talking about? _What do you mean by that?"

"What? They didn't tell you anything? About your past?" He walked towards him, "about the truth?"

"The truth? What do you know about me?" Joshua pulled out his gun.

"Stay your weapon, boy. I don't feel the need to fight you. Put away the gun…or else…"

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Suddenly, from the raptors, watchers came out of nowhere and were screaming.

"_Shouldn't have asked," _Joshua thought. He started to fire however the scareds were ineffective.

"Hahaha! You pose no challenge, Joshua."

"You talk to much."

"Insolent fool!"

Joshua kept on blasting with his gun. He soon ran out of bullets and was left with two gospels.

"_Here we go again," _Joshua thought. He loaded up the two bullets. Soon the sharp pain returned again leaving him in pain.

"_Hmmm…this kid. If he is what I think he is…"_

Joshua lifted his gun and fired two orbs of light, one on the right and one on the left. The wave of watchers were destroyed and the rest of them retreated.

"Impressive," Viscount smiled, "Most impressive."

"You didn't answer my question, Viscount," Joshua huffed at him, "What do you know about me?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you. But it would be funnier if I let you find out on your own. Here." He tossed to Joshua some sort of watch. It had latches and it looked like a stopwatch. However it was scratched and broken.

"What the hell is this?" Joshua yelled at him.

"That watch is the key to your past. If you want to learn more…inquire about the _Seventh Bell Incident."_

"_The Seventh Bell Incident? There?"_ Joshua wondered. Suddenly, a back door swung open.

"Let's make this a game, Joshua. Let's see if you can find out the truth." He left, only leaving a faint laughing echo. Joshua looked at the watch Viscount gave to him.

Joshua wondered as he ran out of the building, _"What does this thing have to do with anything?" _

He ran out to the entrance with the group waiting for him.

"Where were you?" Caitlyn asked, "I…uh…we were worried sick!"

"Sorry," Joshua said in a apologizing tone. "I got held back."

"We did found out that Viscount was at places that were infested with demons. We have some files on his organization but nothing on him."

"Good…good…" Joshua got in the car. "Come on, it's getting late. We don't want to keep Sister Azmaria waiting."

The group arrived at the Order pretty late. They were to report to Azmaria first thing in the morning. Joshua went over to the church and prayed silently. After his prayers he looked at the watch Viscount had given him.

"_This watch…and the Seventh Bell Incident. The place where I was raised. But…what incident transpired there? What's going on?"_

From the shadows, stood Wolf.

"_He has the Watch. Sooner or later he's going to ask questions. Azmaria…what are you going to do about this…what?"_

* * *

What is the mystery behind Viscount and the Seventh Bell Incident? What next? Please R&R 


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

A new enemy appears. Slayer Viscount is one mysterious dude and knows quite a bit about Joshua. What now?

Don't own CC.

(Please note that some definitions are from Please also note that _italics_ within rulers are documents that Joshua is reading)

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter Nine: Picking Up The Pieces**

**

* * *

**"_What is character but the determination of incident? What is incident but the illustration of character?" _–Henry James

* * *

It was about a week after the incident with Viscount. Joshua, forever digging within computer files that were related to him, Joshua had become frustrated with coming across restricted records that needed the consent of Sister Azmaria in order to access them. However, when asked, she would simply change the subject and plum forget. Not allowing himself to be played like a fool any longer, he consoled with Wolf before barging into Azmaria's office and demanding the access of the records. 

"You can't just run her over like that," Wolf said while in the middle of the conversation, "I can understand how you feel but still…"

"I know, I know, she's my boss. It wouldn't be professional. But what else can I do?"

"I'm not talking about that. Just think about what you're doing. Did you ask the others about it?"

"No. They would only get in the way."

"Really? Do you really think that? I mean, last time I checked, they were all for the idea…"

"But this is a personal thing to me. Knowing about my past is private and I don't want any help. I have to do this thing alone."

"Uh-uh. Well, finding out about your past and stuff is important to you so I'll give you this," Wolf then handed over Azmaria's security card which had her login and her password.

Joshua stared at it, "Where did you get this?"

Wolf smiled at him, "I found it during my many rounds last night. It was near the drinking fountain."

"Did you ever think about giving it back to her?" Joshua asked.

"Well…I did think about it. But then I realized that you would need this more than me."

Joshua smiled, "Thanks Wolf."

"Anytime." Joshua ran over to his room where a computer was located. Waiting for him to be gone, Wolf walked over to the shadows and there awaited Azmaria.

"Did he get it?" Azmaria asked.

"Yes, he did."

"The council will have a fit about this. Even worst, he will learn more."

"You were positive about this. Are you going back on your instincts?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. One cannot be to sure. I hope I'm doing the right thing." She walked off.

"_For all our sakes, I do hope you're doing the right thing,"_ Wolf thought. He headed towards his room. Back at Joshua's room, he switched on the computer and had gone to access the restricted files page.

"_Enter your login and password,"_ the screen showed.

Joshua typed it in:

Login: _hendricka_

Password: _marymagdalene_

"_Login successful,"_ the screen showed. Joshua was able to search through the restricted records.

"_Let's see," _Joshua thought, _"What to do first…Okay, I'll just key in the search 'Seventh Bell Incident."_

The search engine gone into search mode and Joshua waited for a few minutes. Only one result was found and so Joshua clicked on it. A page titled, _Seventh Bell Incident_ popped up and Joshua read the report:

* * *

_**

* * *

Seventh Bell Incident**_

_Date: Unknown_

_Time: 2:52am _

_Description: It has been reported that a lone assailant had destroyed most of the orphanage's structure. Blast shots that were obviously came from the inside was present. Casualties are that of Ms. Gene (present owner and caregiver for the children here) and the orphans themselves. They are not dead, nor they are alive either. They are that of being in some sort of time frozen state. Their expressions are that of fear, terror and sheer agony. _

_Two survivors were reported in by Father Juan Remington of the Magdalene Order, New York Branch. One was that of a demon named holding the rank of 'sinner'. The other is that off…_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_The rest of the report was blanked out. Joshua couldn't believe it.

"_So something **did** happen there. Who did this to them. This is all to much. The demon there…the second person. Who were they?"_

Joshua read a part of the report that wasn't blanked out.

* * *

_Reported Missing: It has been also reported that one child at the orphanage is missing at the scene and is presumed dead. Joshua Christopher was not present with the two survivors nor with the statues of civilians. May have been either been kidnapped because of** Apostle **powers._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_"_Apostles? Who are they?"_ Joshua printed out the report and then closed the window. He then typed inside the search engine again, starting with the word, 'apostle.' Only one result popped up and Joshua read on:

* * *

_Apostle is one of the few who has been blessed with supernatural powers. A apostle is able to call upon the Astral Line and tap its power. There are seven Apostles, each from a different section of the world. They refer to the seven virtues: Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Benevolence, Prudence, and Justice. _

_The only two identifiable apostles were Joshua Christopher (Apostle of Hope) and Azmaria Hendrick (Apostle of Charity)._

_

* * *

_

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joshua shouted out loud. "This can't be! Sister Azmaria? An apostle!" He looked at the date at the article. It was 1920. 

"_1920…If the article is true then this means_," he stood up. "She's been an apostle for 86 years. And so have I. All I have to do is find out more about the Seventh Bell Incident. Like that demon…"

Joshua typed in another search, this time for the term 'sinner'. What did it mean? One search popped up however the term was in a bunch of other terms. The term was branched under "Demon."

_The term, demon. Monsters who are mostly hostile towards humans. Demons, while appearing hostile, are not completely evil. They are not immortal and they can be either male or female. Demons have their own society, an oppressive community similar to a beehive, in which everyone has a rank according to their power level. High-ranking demons are similar to humans in intelligence and figure, except they never age and have extraordinary powers based on the energy of the Astral Line. All demons are born from one mother, Pandaemonium, the demon queen._

"Pandaemonium. I remember that name, I read about it. The demon queen, mother of all demons. Alternately, the demon society that is hidden deep under the sea and is named after said queen. But what does it have to do with me?" Joshua looked around some more and suddenly found the file that his group stole.

"Viscount's file. I wonder if that has anything…" He opened it and inside was a number of documents concerning the Astral Line and a file about a certain legend between heaven and hell:

* * *

_The war between heaven and hell was fierce. The righteous angels of God battled with the forces of darkness. One of the devil's most powerful warriors came by the name of Chroion, the devil of time. With his powers, he destroyed all of his enemies. However once the devil was destroyed, Chroion's powers weakened and thus was subdued. His horns, the very source of a devil's power, was cut and split into two…_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"_Chroion, the devil of time. Hmmm…What's Viscount doing with something like this?"_ Joshua wondered this. He looked at a file pertaining the watch that Viscount had given him. As he read, his eyes widened.

* * *

_The watch itself is special. With it, a contractor (namely a human) can make a pact with a hornless devil and thus making the devil live. The devil then must abide to the pact and serve the contractor. The pact comes with a price, however, as it drains the wearer of his very soul and life. _

_However, thanks to today's technology, the watch has been modified in order to be connected directly to the Astral Line so that when the wearer makes the pact, the devil must abide to the pact and must serve the wearer with no consequence. Because of the devil feeding off the Astral Line (which is limitless with power) the wearer suffers no repercussions._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Joshua looked at the watch. _"This watch has been modified somehow. That means that this watch is the original. But who did it belong too? And why?"_ Joshua figured that it was time to call it a night. He turned off the computer, when to his bed and laid there. He thought for a moment. 

"_I found out most about my past and more. Sister Azmaria knows more than what she's putting on. Time to get her to tell me everything…everything…"_ He then drifted into sleep.

* * *

Okay. So now Joshua is planning a confrontation with Azmaria. How will things go down? Please R&R 


	10. Confrontation

Our young hacker, Joshua, had just read some personal files from the Order achieve. Some mind mumbling stuff. Anyways, he is about to confront Azmaria about his discoveries.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

* * *

"_Worry does not mean fear, but readiness for the confrontation."_ –Bashar al-Assad

* * *

Early the next morning, Joshua got up bright and early and with haste went to Azmaria's office. He did knock because the door was already opened. Sitting there was Azmaria and right next to her was Wolf. 

"Wolf?" Joshua asked, "What are you-"

"We know why you come here," Wolf cutted him off from his sentence. "It would be best if we talked in private as this is a delicate matter. Would you mind closing the door?"

Joshua was started by this. He did as he was told and then took a seat.

"_This isn't Wolf's behaviour. It's very different." _

"Before we begin," Azmaria said. "I think it's right time that you reveal your true motive. Isn't that right, captain?"

"_Captain?"_ Joshua asked. _"Captain?"_

Wolf posed in a military fashion, "Captain Jonathan Wolf of the High Order Special Corps. I was sent here to keep an eye on any activities that the New York Branch has."

The High Order Special Corps. In the Order, there were two fractions: The usual order, the one that the public and the government knew and the High Order Special Corps (or H.O.S.C for short) which was run by the High Order Council. It is presentably located in the Vatican City, in Rome and is also the place where the branches sent out their best and brightest. A selected few get in and the special corps demand hard training and unwavering belief.

"So you were undercover the whole time? You tricked me?" Joshua yelled.

"Sorry. The High Council wanted to keep me undercover. I'm doing an undercover evaluation on this branch. I'm also following some leads for a very certain case…" He trailed off.

"_I'll handle you later, Wolf,"_ Joshua thought to himself.

Azmaria stood up, "I know why you've come here, Joshua. You wanted to question me about the truth. So I made every effort to make you realize that truth. However there are some people who don't want you to uncover the secrets that have been hidden during these last years. The council, for example…"

"The council? The High Order Council? The great grandmothers of Ebony, Caitlyn and Abigail? As with all the other high ranking members?"

"Yes…it seemed that the _Seventh Bell Incident_ plus the further events that happened during the 1920's took a toll on the public. Therefore, the Council has ordered for all records to be kept under lock and key and never be spoken."

"But me…What does it all have to do with me?"

Azmaria paced, "Joshua, you were born 1904, an only child. You developed a deep relationship with the people at the orphanage. One day, however, you grew terribly ill. We speculate cancer."

Wolf grunted in disagreement.

Azmaria continued, "One day you came someone who gave you powers of a demon. You couldn't handle it and thus the power destroyed your home. You then escaped somewhere in San Francisco, making a living stealing. We found you and brought you here and later transferred you to Children's Aid."

"But that doesn't explain the 86-year time gap I have."

"We also speculate that the powers had slowed down your natural metabolism. Therefore, this can explain the 86 year gap you experienced and thus being able to live as a 20 year old."

"Explain to me Chroion, the devil of time. Explain to me the holy war that happened here! Explain to me about the apostles, me and you!"

A long silence was between them, both parties uneasy. Finally Joshua just bolted out of the room. He ran outside and towards his car.

"_I don't believe them. Either of them. There's only one place where I can be certain…"_ He turned the ignition key and sped off.

Back at the office, a conversation took place.

"Azmaria. How could you do such a thing?"

"... ... ..."

"You lied to Joshua. You lied to him. You didn't reveal to him the truth about him. Only the parts that had the least significance."

"That was to protect him."

"To protect? Protect!" Wolf slammed his hands on the desk, "Azmaria, you're making the same mistake that she did. She-"

"I don't want to hear about her. If Joshua found out…"

"This isn't about Joshua, is it!" Wolf continued, "This is about you! Always you! You claim to be protecting him from the truth but you're not! You're just keeping it to yourself so you don't have to relive the horrible memories."

She stood there silent. Dumbfound and confused, she whispered, _"I don't want to remember…remember her sacrifice. She was my predecessor…my companion…my…friend." _

Wolf ran to the door, "You know what? You can sit here and dawdle on past memories or you can do something. I know where he's going. He's going to the place where it all began. Either you can help out or go to hell."

As Wolf headed out the door, he left Azmaria thinking at her desk. She eyes started to water.

"_He's right. He's absolutely right. Am I keeping Joshua's secrets because of my own gain?"_

* * *

Az is lying again. Will she tell the truth? And where is Joshua going? Please R&R. 


	11. The Mysterious Man

The confrontation takes a sour note and Joshua leaves for the place where it all begins.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Mysterious Man**

* * *

"_There is no meeting of minds, no point of understanding with such terror. Just a choice: Defeat it or be defeated by it. And defeat it we must."_ –Tony Blair

* * *

The car sped around, nearing the speed limit but quite under so that the police wouldn't book him…again. The meeting with Sister Azmaria and Wolf left Joshua unconvinced about his speculations during their little get together. He knew that more digging was required and the only clue he had to go on was the _Seventh Bell Incident_. So he decided that the only place to look now was at the Seventh Bell orphanage (which was a forty-five minute drive into the rural parts of the state). When he arrived, a grey building replaced the old, wooden and decrypted building from before. He knocked on the door slowly and a middle-aged woman with brown hair answered.

"Oh, Joshua. I didn't know that you were coming."

"Hello Jane. I'm just looking for something. Let's hope it's here."

Jane had become the caregiver and owner since 1984. (Long since Ms. Gene died). A line of predecessors replaced Ms. Gene and each of them did exceptionally well. It was Jane who did things a bit differently. The orphans before had long since separated and died and new orphans from across the state came in each month. The orphans were at a field trip in the city when Joshua came. The building was empty.

Jane invited Joshua in. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for old photos dating back to the 1920's and the orphan registry."

"Alright," she had gotten herself to a closet while sitting Joshua down on the sofa in the lounge. "I think that we have those photos. Oh!" She took down two red binders and gave them to Joshua. "Here they are! I don't believe it. I remember putting them away somewhere but I can't believe that I found them so quickly."

"_Jane. Always the disorganized one," _Joshua chucked at the thought. He flipped through the pages and at the photos and came across a pictures of the orphans dated 1912. There he saw four children, a younger version of himself with a girl with long locks and a beautiful smile. He read the label:

_Seventh Bell Orphanage, 1912_

_From left to right: Seira, Billy, Kevin and Nelly_

_From the bottom: Joshua and-"_

The name was blanked out. _"That girl,"_ Joshua thought,_ "why do I know her for some unknown reason?" _He turned to Jane, "who is this girl?"

Jane looked at the photo, "I don't know. She's far from my time. I have no clue."

"_Hmmm…this girl. She may be the key to answering my past,"_ Joshua turned to leave, "by the way, have you heard anything unusual about here? Anything at all?"

Jane thought for a moment, "Yes, I do. It seems that there is an old tomb within the forest somewhere. Just follow the path at the back of the building and you'll head towards the forest. Follow that and the tomb should be there."

"Thanks," Joshua said while taking his leave. While heading towards the back of the building and to the entrance of the forest, Joshua looked at the registry. He saw the records of the orphans of 1912 and the names of those orphans. The most interesting name there was the name right under Joshua's. The name was blanked out.

"_Could that name have been that girl?"_ Joshua asked himself this. _"What does this all mean? What does that girl have to do with my past?"_

He had gotten himself deeper into the forest. The closer he came, the more uneasy he felt. About fifteen minutes later, he was before two huge doors.

"I've been here before,"

Joshua thought to himself, _"I know this place. Why can't I remember?"_

He pushed the doors open and a gust of wind followed through. He then went inside, deep within the unknown. He came into a long dark hall, since forgotten. He soon arrived in a huge room, drapes and in the center was a tomb.

"_Whose tomb is this? Why is a tomb here?" _Joshua went closer to the tomb and put his hand on it. He then started to pry the tomb open when suddenly he heard footsteps. Quickly, he hid behind some of the drapes and peeked around. Ten seconds later and two men in black suits (they were obviously guards) were accompanying a man with a large build, a brown sweatshirt, dark brown pants and spiked white hair.

One of the guards asked, "The target is nowhere to be seen, sir."

"Don't you think I know that?" the white haired man asked, "keep looking. Search every nook and cranky of this place!"

The men started to search. Joshua, knowing that his cover was about to be blown if he didn't act quickly, turned to the wall and began to climb. One of the men searched the drape that Joshua was hiding however not realizing Joshua was hiding there continued to search elsewhere. The two men arrived to where the white hair man was.

"No good, sir. We failed to locate the target."

"Do you really think that the horns could be easily found?" the man questioned them. "Wait here…" The man then went behind the tomb and climbed some vines. He obviously grabbed something. He got down and showed to the men something but Joshua couldn't see what.

"What is the point of all this?" one of the guards questioned him.

"The point…" the man started, "is power. What we have here is the second piece of the ultimate power."

"The final piece," the guard said, "what is it?"

"It _was _located at Viscount Headquarters but it disappeared when the Order came inside. Viscount may have run off with it."

"Right…the power of time."

"_The power of time?"_ Joshua thought, _"what power of time is he talking about? Is he talking about Chroion's power?"_

The white haired man then went to the tomb, "So this is the tomb of the great Saint Magdalene. It's been a while since someone came here."

One of the guards asked, "This is the original?"

"Indeed. The other girl was like a carbon copy of the original. Although a carbon copy, she had surpassed her power. I was impressed when I pulled up her information from the Order archive. Those fools tried to hide it from me but to no avail. The situation that had transpired those sum years ago…a shame…her brother was such a fool."

"However he had the power of time," the guard said. "Then he lost it…"

"True. But it is my speculation that he's living somewhere in this world…he maybe even closer than you think."

"How can you be certain?"

"That specific power that he had have repercussions that activate once removed from the body. It slows down the user's metabolism and thus able to live longer…a lot longer…"

"I see…" The men started to leave, with the white hair man whispering, _"_ _A fool…such a fool you are…"_

As the men left, Joshua breath a sigh of relief. _"I wonder what those men were talking about? Whatever it was, I don't like it."_

It was about noon when Joshua went to his car, finding Wolf waiting for him.

"Joshua…" Wolf started, but quickly Joshua cut him off.

"Don't say anything Wolf. If the High Order Council wants to do their investigation so be it. I won't stop them. All I want is the fact that you'll continue this friendship."

"…Alright."

Joshua put the two binders in his car and sped off. Wolf then thought about what happened.

"_Joshua had those binders. But I even doubt they would contain vital information. If that was false then the Order would have confiscated those binders years ago. I'll keep tabs on him and find out what's up."_

Back at the Order, Joshua went straight to his room and locked the door. Azmaria watched him from afar.

"_His mood is very disturbing. I hope that he's not doing anything rash. I have Wolf to keep an eye on him." _She gave a sigh, _" Oh Joshua…I wish I could tell you everything. About your past…about your family." _

* * *

New developments in Joshua's history and the appearance of the mysterious white-haired man. (It's not who you think!) Anyways, please R&R. 


	12. Getting Inside The Facility

You don't know how sorry I am for this late update. Writer's block and all. Anyways, Joshua was at the orphanage when he goes to a long and forgotten tomb. (Fans of the show should know this.) There he secretly encounters a white haired man with his guards. He then see them getting something and that makes Joshua suspicious. What the plan and what will happen?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Getting In The Facility **

* * *

"_Leadership involves finding a parade and getting in front of it"_ -John Naisbitt

* * *

It had been just three days after the incident in the tomb. Already the demonic population within the city had increased thus the Order took a new incentive to do the best it can to control the sudden outburst in the demon population. It was doing exceptionally well and the politicians were well pleased by the progress that the Order was making. However for the Order members, it was a different story. Some of the staff had to work double shifts in order to control the outburst and most of them weren't happy. However the money, plus the free housing they were receiving easily compensated for this loss. 

Joshua himself was not making good tracks on his case as he was one of the people who had to work the double shifts. There wasn't much information to go on and Joshua kept on getting the same result.

Inconclusive.

No matter what angle he looked at the situation he always concluded that the events and stuff that he collected leaded no where. Not able to burst out the anger out in the open Joshua kept this fact to himself, not revealing any of his plans. Not to the sisters, not to Sister Azmaria and not to that traitorous Wolf. It was another morning when Joshua was lying on his bed.

"_Three days. Three days and I'm not getting anywhere with this. I have some information but not all of it. "Some" won't cut it with me anymore. I just got to think about it some more. What are the clues revolving around? What?"_

He got up and went to his desk and pulled out both the photo album and the orphan registry he got from the orphanage. Putting beside each other, he turned to the photo that had his younger self as with the other orphans and to the page where it listed all of the orphans dating to 1912. He starred at them carefully.

"_Okay. This is what I have to work with. What does it all mean?" _He thought and he thought and he thought. Then, his eyes widen and with a whisper he said, _"Hold on…"_ He looked at the photo and read the label again.

_Seventh Bell Orphanage, 1912_

_From left to right: Seira, Billy, Kevin and Nelly_

_From the bottom: Joshua and-"_

He then looked at the registry and under his name. Under his name was a name covered. Realizing that he was on to something he looked back and forth between the photo and the name. It all clicked.

"_That girl…That girl, she may be- I'm certain. She may be-"_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"_Joshua?"_ The voiced yelled, _"Are you in there?"_

"_Damn," _He thought. He knew it was Ebony who was calling him. "What do you want!"

"_Sister Azmaria wants us to see her! Now!"_

"_Demanding witch…_I'm coming!" In a hurry, Joshua put away the photo album, the registry, got dressed and headed out the door. About one hour later the whole group assembled within Azmaria's office.

"I would like you all to check this out," she said as she pushed a button. The projector came down and started to show some pictures. The first being a huge compound within a desert.

"This is a research facility belonging to a corporation that we've been trying to get information from but to no avail. The reason why we want you to check it out because it provides vital information…that may explain the recent demon outbursts."

"How does the research facility connect with the demons?" Caitlyn asked.

"Thanks to sources from the inside, it seems that the facility is somehow making demons. The people running this facility plans to use them in a hostile takeover in order to overthrow the government."

"Then if that's the case then why doesn't the military handle it?" asked Wolf.

"The government wants the situation handled as discreetly as possible. Military action will cause media attention and therefore may ruin the government's rep. And if you didn't know, Wolf, we are the military in some way. The facility is located somewhere in Arizona. The mission is a simple search and destroy. Retrieve any vital information that relates to the demons and corporation connection. Destroy the facility after you're done. That's all for now. Dismissed."

All of them exited the room. Joshua grunted in disagreement and then left. _"I know she's hiding something. I'll find out soon enough. You just wait and see!"_

In the afternoon the group left for Arizona, luggage and all. As the plane took off, Joshua and Wolf sat together in the window seats while the sisters at the column seats. While the sisters watched the movie _The Pink Panther_, Joshua took a look at the watch that was given to him earlier while Wolf was looking at the window.

"_The girl in that picture has something to do with all this. All the pieces fit. But what does the watch mean?"_

"Joshua…"

"_What does the watch mean? What?"_

"Joshua!" He turned his head to see Wolf calling him. "What is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Joshua replied, putting his watch away.

"Look, I know that you're still pissed off about me being part of the High Order Special Corps."

"Ya think? You tricked me!"

Wolf crossed his arms and looked at him, "define 'tricked.'"

"You tricked me, fooled me, played me like a sucker! Is that a good definition for you!"

"Well I thought that you got over this…"

"You reminded me. Now I'm pissed at you all over again."

"Let's just forget the past and get on with our lives. Besides it was you who said to continue the friendship."

"Hmmm…."

"Okay, let's do this. I promise that I'll tell you every secret that I have pertaining to the Order. Maybe I'll put in a good word about you."

"Thanks but I think I'll hang around here for a while before thinking about a career in the Order."

"See, we made up already!"

Both of them laughed. It was obvious that they did make up and were a lot happier and thus forgot the issue. The plane landed and the group met up with one of Wolf's acquaintances. However he wasn't much of a talker and kept to himself. Once they arrived at their residence Caitlyn got the plans to the facility and got the group together.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Once we get inside the facility, we'll split up into two teams. Abigail, Ebony and myself will search the left side of the wing and head toward the offices and the control room. Wolf and Joshua will search the right wing and search through the labs. We'll meet up in the center and from there make our escape.

"What happens if we get caught?" Ebony asks. "Remember the last time…" She then looks at Joshua.

Joshua, getting the idea, replied, "Hey, they came out of nowhere. Don't blame me!"

"Remember. One slip is too many. Maybe you should stay here…"

"What did you say?"

"That's enough," Wolf said, practically separating them. "We got the plan so let's carry it out."

"We'll begin at 2030 hours," Caitlyn announced.

"And…when is that?"

"That 9:30pm o'clock, dipshit." Ebony mumbled.

"Witch…"

"What was that!" The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Enough," Caitlyn said crossly. "Remember that we have to destroy the facility."

Everyone said together, "understood!"

At 9:30pm, the group arrived at the facility in a form of a passing truck. (Ebony posed as a hitchhiker and when the driver came close, the rest of them ambushed him.) Instead of driving the truck through the gates, they stopped at them. Naturally the guard stopped the truck and went towards it. However Wolf held the driver's unconscious body and waved at him. Luckily the guard and the driver were good buddies and automatically let the truck in. Once inside, the mission began.

* * *

So it begins. Joshua is on the verge of finding out everything about himself. What is the connection between the facility and the demons? When will the endless questions end? (When the story ends, duh!) Please R&R. 


	13. Inside The Facility

Hello again. The group has just arrived to the facility to proceed with the mission. How will it turn out?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Inside The Facility**

**

* * *

**"_We are rapidly entering the age of no privacy, where everyone is open to surveillance at all times; where there are no secrets from government."_ - William Orville Douglas

* * *

Inside the facility both teams had gone to their destinations. The place was obviously tight on security and therefore sheath was a must in a mission that this. Everyone knew about this and made every effort to avoid detection. As the three sisters made their way to the offices that were patrolled by two guards, Caitlyn radioed Joshua and Wolf. 

Meanwhile, Joshua and Wolf had just gained access to the labs (they did this by knocking out the two guards) when Caitlyn radioed in.

"_How goes things on your end?" _she asked them.

Wolf radioed back, "Pretty good. How about you?"

"_Two guards are patrolling the entrance where the offices are. How do you suppose we get in?"_

"Just shoot them," Joshua replied over Wolf's radio.

Just then Ebony's voice came in, _"Sister Azmaria said 'discreetly' and quietly. Shows what you know!" _

"Is there a time when you ever shut up!" Joshua argued back.

"_Enough you two!" _Caitlyn shouted over the radio. The guards looked around.

"You almost gave away our position," Wolf cautioned her.

"_Sorry. But the petty arguments between Ebony and Joshua are getting annoying. Anyways, any ideas?"_

"You can try providing a distraction," Wolf advised her. "Try to lure one of the guards in one of the halls and dispatch of him."

"_We'll try that, thanks. Caitlyn out."_

Putting his radio away, Wolf looked at Joshua, "Shall we let ourselves in?"

"Isn't that the reason why the door is open?" Joshua jokingly asked.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated. Anyways, let's look what they got here." The two of them proceeded into the labs. Insides the labs there were vast amounts of tubes with green substances inside. Looking at the vast amounts of vials, equipment and technology while surrounded by white flooring and wallpaper, Joshua and Wolf took pictures of these things. It was soon apparent to them that the labs were empty.

"It looks like that these people have created technology that surpasses ours," Wolf inquired.

Joshua said agreeing, "You bet. Hey, take a look at this."

They both made their way to a room with two huge white doors.

"What now?" Joshua asked. Suddenly he heard footsteps that proceeded towards them.

"Quick, Wolf, we have to hide!" Joshua warned Wolf.

Looking confused, Wolf asked, "What's wrong?"

"I hear someone coming."

He looked around, "I don't hear anything."

"Just trust me!" Joshua grabbed Wolf's arm and hid behind a huge machine. Moments later two guards accompanying the same white haired man appeared at the scene.

"Who is it?" Wolf asked.

"Shhh, hide will ya!" Joshua whispered shoving Wolf's head down.

The white haired man looked around. "Is there something wrong, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"_So he's here,"_ the white haired man mumbled. "No, nothing is wrong." He came up to the control panel which was located beside the doors. He punched in some numbers and the doors automatically opened. As the men entered inside and as the door closed, Joshua and Wolf rushed for the door and nearly missing it. The realized that they made it inside.

Back with the sisters, Ebony, Caitlyn and Abigail had just made it to the control room. The place was littered with guards.

"What do we do?" Abigail asked.

"I have just the thing," Ebony pulled out a metal ball and threw it at the center of the room. Soon the place began to flood with white mist. Utter chaos was present for a few minutes before everyone in the room became unconscious.

"Good work," Caitlyn commended Ebony, "you two drag those bodies and bind them up with rope or something. I'll look at the computer files they have here."

"Understood," they answered simultaneously. As they sisters did this, Caitlyn looked at the files. As she went through the files, she had made a discovery and as she made this discovery she gasped, "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" Ebony asked as she re-entered the room.

"This," Caitlyn moved so both girls could see the screen. On the screen was a list of all members of the order from order of rank.

Ebony's mouth dropped, "Holy sh-"

Abigail quickly intervened, "This list dates back to the 1920's"

"No kidding. Look, there's our names."

Abigail asked, "But why does a corporation have the names of order members?"

"Guys," Ebony pointed to a window, "you won't believe what's happening down there…" The girls approached the window and didn't believe what they saw.

* * *

What did they see? What will they do? So may questions so little time. Anyways please R&R. 


	14. Disown The Old, Embrace The New

Inside the facility our heroes explore. The sisters then make a shocking discovery. Denounced to them, Joshua and Wolf are going to meet up with a new enemy.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Disown the Old, Embrace the New**

* * *

"_From a certain point of view our real enemy, the true troublemaker, is inside." _

-Tenzin Gyatso, The 14th Dalai Lama

* * *

Through the window they saw huge manufacturing machines with huge vials and in those vials were watchers. They were clawing and screaming to get out. 

"Watchers. Well that explains how they got in the country," Caitlyn said to the others.

"Hey look over there," Abigail pointed. There they saw the two guards and the white haired man from before. Closely following them was Wolf and Joshua.

"Hey, it's them," Ebony said. "Damn…we can't do anything up here."

"Not really," Caitlyn corrected her as she typed in a few keys, "we can find out more information about this place, their motives and what they plan to do next."

"Okay…" Ebony said as she looked at the window.

Back to where Wolf and Joshua were, the guards and the white haired man walked over to what it looked like a briefing room. Once the door closed, the two looked around.

"What a big place," Joshua commented on this, "what do you suppose this place is?"

"Looks like a demon manufacturing plant," Wolf replied, "let's be careful. You don't know what can be in here."

Joshua nodded and put his watch around his neck. _"For good luck," _he thought.

As the two explored, Joshua caught sight of a blue light within one of the rooms. Somehow it was calling out to him. Closing all things in his mind, Joshua walked towards the blue light.

"Joshua?" Wolf asked him, "What are you…" He went towards the doors and opened it. Inside were two see through canisters and inside the left canister was two white ridged sticks with points while the other canister had two black curved sticks.

"Horns," Wolf whispered.

"Huh, what?" Joshua's blank stare disappeared. "How did I get here?"

"You were in some kind of a trance," Wolf said.

Joshua looked at the canisters, "what are those?" he asked.

"Those are horns," Wolf replied.

"Horns? From a demon?"

Before Wolf could answer that the horns glowed ominously. Suddenly, there were shots of electrical blasts coming from them. However the two were able to dodge them.

Wolf panted, "They're not just any horns. They're-"

"_The horns that will shape the future," _a voice interrupted them. They spun around to find the white haired man with three or four guards behind them.

"My future. Well, this is a surprise. When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the pursuer, Viscount and his men, but instead I find two inferior beings… But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack."

Grabbing his gun, Joshua shouted, "who are you!"

The man, obviously offended, said, "You barge into my facility and then demand my name?"

Wolf then realized who it was. "Logan…That man's name is Charles Logan, a international criminal…and a devil."

"A…devil?"

Logan then laughed, "Hahaha…ah. I see that some of you know me." Seeing Joshua's watch around his neck, Logan said, "it's just as my sources said. That is without a doubt the final key."

"_The final key?" _Joshua wondered, _"What does he mean?"_

Without hesitation, Wolf shot a few rounds at the guards. The guards then transformed into watchers.

"I thought there was something wrong with those guards."

"Good work Wolf," Joshua commended, "let's get a move on!"

As Wolf and Joshua made their escape through the back door of the room, Logan yelled, "Need I say it… seize them you fools!" As the guards went after them, Logan looked at the horns. He gave a grin.

Back at the control room, Caitlyn monitored their movements.

"They're heading towards a huge room. I'm detecting huge amounts of energy generating from there!"

"Then we have to get there!" Ebony shouted heading towards the door. Abigail stopped her.

"Without a plan? We must as well be dead!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Ebony asked.

"I'll copy all the information we gathered from the control room," Caitlyn said as she hooked up a wire into the control room computer to her handheld computer. After that was done, they headed towards the big room. Joshua and Wolf were going through a long and dark corridor. Through the run, watchers were popping out from everywhere.

"They must be guarding something," Wolf yelled as he ran.

"No kidding," Joshua shot some watchers that were in the way, "by the way…the man we met."

"His name is Charles Logan and a guy I've been hunting for. He is wanted in all countries and a very powerful devil. He originally hails from the demon society, Pandemonium."

"Then what's he doing here?" Joshua asked.

"He wanted power. More power than the society could ever produce. He escaped and started to cause trouble for this 'power'. I don't know what his motives are but I can tell you that it isn't good."

"He mentioned something about a 'pursuer'."

"A pursuer is someone loyal to Pandemonium. They are devils who hunt down these traitors and either brings them back or destroys them."

"That must what Viscount been."

"Later. Right now we need to run, run, and run!"

They ran until they came to a huge room. It was that of enormous proportions. At the center were two mechanical pillars with points on top and a huge circle.

"Wha? What is all this?" Joshua asked.

"It must be some kind of…portal."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"I dunno? Kinda looks like something out of _Stargate_."

"You're half right," a voice said. The two spun around and saw Logan coming out of the shadows. Watchers appeared everywhere.

Logan continued, "Joshua. Your watch is the final key in my plans. I suggest that you give it back."

"Your watch," Wolf realized, "you need this watch in order to fulfill your selfish ambitions!"

"Yes…" Logan had gotten closer to Joshua. "Now, for the sake of my future and for the sake of my own success, I need that watch!"

The watchers advanced towards the two when something happened.

* * *

We all know what a 'pursuer' is, right? That means that Viscount isn't such a bad guy. Furthermore the horns and the watch play key roles in this story. What does Logan plan to do? Please R&R. 


	15. The Daring Escape

Joshua and Wolf are in the jaws of the enemy known as Logan with his army of watchers. Is this the end? (No because that would be the end of the story!)

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Daring Escape**

**

* * *

**"_Liberalism is an escape from hardness into softness, from masculinity into femininity, from History into herd-grazing, from reality into herbivorous dreams, from Destiny into Happiness." _–Francis P. Yockey

* * *

A deep rumbling came from the walls. The watchers and Logan looked around to see where the source was coming from. It seemed that all the shaking and rumbling was coming from the walls. It then stopped. 

Logan turned his attention back to the two. "Now, where were we?"

Just then a huge blast came from the walls and a bunch of watchers were flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, the sisters appeared holding their guns.

"I told you to use a smaller charge!" Ebony shouted at Abigail.

"Leave it to Abigail to not know how to use a grenade properly," Caitlyn smirked.

"Not now guys," Abigail said blushingly, "we've got a job to do, remember?" They rushed towards the two.

"Are you two all right?" Caitlyn asked.

"We're fine," Joshua reassured her.

"Fine? Oh no, were great! You're just in time to see us getting destroyed by these demons!" Wolf said sarcastically.

"My sentiments exactly," Logan smiled. "I can take you out all at once!"

Wolf hesitated for a bit, "I didn't want to use this…but you've forced my hand." He reached for his pocket and pulled out a cross sword.

"Oh, that's pretty," Abigail said happily.

"Abigail now's not the time or the place," Ebony sternly said as she prepped her gun.

"A sword?" Logan laughed. "You're going to defeat me with a sword? That's a laugh."

"Funny thing," Wolf said back to him. "I didn't really see you fight before."

"Now what fun would that be if I fought you. Seeing you being crushed by my army is entertainment enough. It avoids me from getting my hands dirty. Don't worry, though. You'll see me fight. For now… Attack!"

The watchers started to swarm in and the team did their best to keep them at bay. Wolf started to attack Logan in which he dodged every slash. It was in the middle of the battle when Joshua and the sisters had a talk.

"We're not even making a dent!" Ebony shouted.

"They'll just keep on coming," Joshua panted, "these guys are tough."

"I've got an idea," Caitlyn yelled, "why don't we just hit the machinery. It's obvious that these guys are coming out from those things!"

"You're right," Joshua agreed, "Abigail, cover for me!"

"Okay!" She shouted and started to blast away. Joshua ran towards the machines and started to shoot them. However the machinery was moving to fast and any shot Joshua could make only did little or not damage.

"There's gotta be someway I can break those machines…I'm not giving up yet!" He tried to shoot but then…the gun cocked.

"Shit…I'm empty!"

"Joshua, here!" Caitlyn tossed him a gospel to him. "Use this!"

Joshua immediately grabbed it but then the pain again returned. He dropped the bullet and as he did this, Logan watched.

"_Just as I thought…"_ Logan slightly smiled. Joshua was able to get the bullet into the gun and thus a blue blast came from it and hit the machinery directly. The machines then started to break away and the facility then rumbled violently.

"Good shot, Josh!" The sisters shouted.

"Hmmm…" Logan murmured while trying to get his footing. Wolf then dashed at him.

"This time, you're mine!" He yelled.

"That's what you think," Logan muttered. He thrusted his hand up in the air and redirected Wolf's movement to the wall.

"Ow," Wolf rubbed his head, "didn't know he could do that…"

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Logan ran towards the so-called portal. He stopped at the control panel. "I am impressed in all of you. You are all worthy adversaries. What I'm most impressed is about you, Joshua."

"Me?" Joshua questioned, "Me?"

"That's right," Logan pushed some buttons on the control panel and the portal opened, "I didn't expect you can have such accuracy and power. A perfect carbon copy. It's time to put my plan into action. I'll be waiting for you…"

He disappeared into the portal and the watchers followed him. The portal closed and the facility continued to shake.

"Caitlyn," Wolf called out to her, "get the information from the control panel and let's get out of here!"

Caitlyn did as she was asked and the group made haste out of that facility. As they made their escape, the facility crumbled behind them. The group had gotten a few feet away from the facility when it exploded.

"That was fun," Joshua joked.

"Do you always have to say that?" Ebony asked as dusted herself. "Well, how do we suppose we get ourselves out of here?"

Just then, a van was seen heading towards them.

Abigail asked, "We can say that's a good thing, right?"

"Uhh…" Joshua tried to comprehend her question.

"Rhetorical," Abigail said finally. Joshua gave a sigh of relief. The group headed towards their dwelling for the night and on the way Joshua thought.

"_That man…Logan…he said that my watch is the final key. What does he mean by that? I won't find the answers in some book or documents. There's only one person I can turn to and I'll pressure her to tell me everything."_

In an unknown place, Logan stood there thinking.

"_Even though he retains some of her power that will matter not. Once I obtain the final key. They will come after me and that will be my chance to take the key from him. Evil will reign and I shall rule it. Her sacrifice will be in vain."_

He gave an evil laugh.

* * *

A trademark of a villain. You think that Joshua will find out the truth from Az? Please R&R. 


	16. Half A Truth

After a completed mission, Joshua and friends are back in New York. However something is happening.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Half A Truth**

**

* * *

**"_You want the truth? You can't handle the truth! No truth-handler you! Bah, I deride you of your truth-handling abilities!" _–Sideshow Bob

* * *

A few days after the destruction of the facility, the group was back in New York City. News stations had caught the recent destruction but police and the local government agencies ruled it an explosion. It died down though. However, once the group arrived at the Order, there was a commotion. The car pulled out to see crowds of officers at the entrance. Among them were some friends that the sisters knew about. 

Caitlyn went up to one of them. "What's going on?"

One of the sisters turned to her. "They're here!"

"Who's here?" Joshua questioned.

"High Order Members from Vatican City! I thought you got the message."

"WHAT!" The group was shocked. Wolf was the most surprised.

"Which members are here?" Wolf asked.

"Well," the sister started, "it seemed like only nine members are here. I think their Ebony's, Caitlyn and Abigail's parents as with their great grandmothers."

Ebony was dumbfounded, "Oh…my…G-"

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain," warned Caitlyn.

"But our parents!" Ebony exclaimed, "And our great grandmothers! They're here! What do we do!"

"Oh, their visit here was personal," the sister smiled. "You guys have nothing to do with their business."

"Thank goodness," Abigail said in a deep reliving sigh. "Then why are they here?"

"Oh, that," the sister said. "They're here to see someone named, 'Joshua Christopher.'"

"Me?" Joshua questioned her. "Me?"

"You're him! Then you better get yourself to Sister Azmaria's office right away. She wanted to see you before getting you to the High Order Members immediately." She walked off and the group stared at her.

"We better go," Wolf said as he started walking.

"Yeah…" Joshua said tagging along.

Azmaria was at her desk when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she said and the group walked in. She stood up.

"Joshua," she started, "you have a meeting with the High Order Members at 1400 hours."

"Understood," Joshua said as he started to leave.

"Hold on," said Azmaria. She then walked to Caitlyn. "Do you have the information about the facility?"

"Yes, I do. It's all in this handheld." She handed it over to Azmaria. She looked at it.

"I would like to speak to Joshua…alone."

"Very well," Wolf said understandingly. "I think I speak for the rest of us here. Do what you have to do." They all walked off, Caitlyn looked back.

"Don't take too long," she said. The doors closed and Azmaria and Joshua were the only ones in the room.

"Have a seat, Joshua. I have a feeling that we'll be here for a while." Joshua took a seat obediently while Azmaria looked at Caitlyn's handheld. She stopped flitching with it.

"_Just as I thought," _she whispered. She got back to her desk and looked at him.

Joshua stammered, "Wha…what are you looking…"

"I just…well…I don't know how…to…okay," Azmaria started to pace. "Do you know the information that Caitlyn and the others retrieved when you were at the facility?"

"Yeah, I think she mentioned something about it. It has information about everyone in the Order since the 1920's."

Azmaria stood there, silently. Then she gave a deep sigh and started to speak, "Rather than having the High Order Members break it to you, I'll try telling you everything…the truth…and nothing but the truth…"

This was it. The moment that Joshua was waiting for. All this time, all this research it was coming to this moment.

"In the beginning, God had entrusted certain individuals with supernatural talents. You and me only make up the smallest fraction of the population with these talents. We are called apostles. They either heal or harm people. When I found out that I was one of these people, I was exploited because of these powers."

Joshua listened to her inattentively.

She gave another sigh. "Remember how the traveling troupe I was in got killed? Well, that murder was because of me. That was a message that if I didn't go with the person who wanted to use my powers, then everyone and everything I loved will die. So I had no choice but to go with them. However I was rescued from that lifestyle…" She grew silent again.

"By whom?" Joshua questioned her.

"I was rescued…by her…by your sister…"

Joshua's eyes widened. "What…what did you say…"

"I knew that particular information was too great for you. Maybe it is better that I…"

"No!" Joshua slammed his fists on the desk, "Tell me everything…I don't care about how I feel. I want to know everything that happened!"

"Very well," Azmaria sat back down. "You and your sister were born in 1902, and were transferred to the Seventh Bell Orphanage, somewhere in the countryside in Michigan. There you lived a happy lifestyle. One day…something changed all that."

"What happened?" Joshua asked her.

"… … …"

"What the hell happened!"

"… One day, you grew very ill. It was that of a mysterious force however we ruled it as using your powers too much. The Order had an interest in you and had sent a person there to study you. That person was Father Remington."

"Remington…"

"However your sister wouldn't have that. She was over protective of you and therefore took you with her inside the forest until he went away. There you two discovered something…"

"The tomb near the orphanage," Joshua realized.

"So, you know about the tomb. Do you know about the demon guarding that tomb?"

"No…"

"Maybe it is best that you didn't know that demon's name."

"… … …" Joshua didn't say anything…yet. Feeling dejected but all determined to find out just about everything from Azmaria, he sat there silently.

"Anyways, you two frequently met with him in secret in a "special place" beside the forest. This continued for quite some time until…"

"Until…what?"

"… Until you wanted to be strong for your sister's sake. Thus you suddenly decided to join the Magdalene Order in secret."

"Did my sister ever found out?"

"In time, she did. Brokenhearted she went to the demon for comfort however another demon appeared. This demon was not as kind as the demon you met. He had ambitions to conquer the earth and he used you as a weapon."

"By what means?"

"He gave you horns. Devil's horns. They were used by the demons you met however he ripped them off of him."

"What are so special about the horns?"

"A horn of a demon is a link to the Astral Line. Without the Astral Line…the demon would die."

"Hmmm….What happened to me?"

"Being overwhelmed of the powers of a demon, you lost your sanity. You created a 'time freeze' in which you froze everyone and everything into stone…"

"And thus the _'Seventh Bell Incident.'_"

"That is the case. You disappeared soon after, probably with the demon who attacked the three of you. Desperately to get you back, she went to the demon for help. However, without his horns, he couldn't do much. So…"

"She made a pact with him…a contract."

"Yes…and he used a watch in order to symbolize that pact. The watch that you are wearing on your neck."

"… … …"

Your sister then joined the with the Order with the help of Remington."

"How long…"

"What?"

"How long…was I lost?"

"… …You were lost for four years. For four years she searched for you. When she found you, you still weren't yourself so you tried to kill her."

"What happened to her? Did I…"

"She did…but not by your hands."

"But how?"

"Life-force depletion."

Joshua then remembered the information about the watch. "_The pact comes with a price, however, as it drains the wearer of his very soul and life."_ He looked down.

He started to mutter, _"If she had my watch…then she would have lived with me…with us…in this world…dammit." _

"Your sister was strong, cheerful, strong-willed and courageous. So was the demon she was in contract with."

"My sister…what was her name?"

"I can't…"

"What?"

"I cannot…tell you…because…"

"Why can't you tell me everything. The name of the demon…the demon who attacked us…my sister's name…why?"

"… … …"

"Why…"

There was a knock on the door. Wolf walked in.

"Excuse me, Azmaria…Joshua…"

"What is it, Wolf?" Joshua asked.

"The High Order Members request you and Azmaria's presence in the meeting room, right now…"

Joshua rose up, "I'll be right there." He gave a brief look at Azmaria and then walked off. Wolf looked at her in which she was looking down.

"Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes…and no…"

"Yes, in which you told him vial information and no you didn't reveal the names to him."

"That is correct."

"I can't believe you. You're trying to help Joshua find out the truth and at the same time you're trying to save your ass from the High Council. Time is on the essence here, Azmaria. Unnecessary delays will cost lives. Pick a side and go with it." Wolf then ran off in the direction where Joshua was going. Azmaria walked slowly out the door.

"_I am in a state of crisis. Is it because of my personal feelings about this matter. No matter what happens, I must tell him about the truth. But why am I stalling…why do I feel so ashamed?" _

The three arrived at the entrance to the meeting room. When the doors opened, there stood a court setting, three people at the front and three people on each side. However, Joshua's attention was elsewhere because right in front of him in plain sight was Viscount, waiting for him.

* * *

So…what the hell is Viscount doing here? What is going to happen now? Thank you all for good reviews and please keep doing so. In short, please R&R. 


	17. Introductions Before The Plan

Azmaria told Joshua some of his past however not all of it. Now Viscount is here and that's either good news or bad news. What will happen and why is he here?

Don't' own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Introductions Before The Plan**

* * *

"_I've been lucky enough to go to many of the uncharted places on the map, and these days what I do is go more and more into the unmapped hours..." _–Pico Lyer

* * *

At the meeting room, Viscount was staring right at Joshua in which, in turn, he did the same. The sisters stood silently at the benches as with the other high ranked Order members. However, the silence didn't last and Joshua popped a question that was in everyone's minds. 

"Wait…" Joshua started, "isn't Viscount a devil? What's he doing here!"

Wolf answered his question. "Viscount is a pursuer. When we first met him, we mistakenly thought him as an enemy. He's after Logan too because he was branded a traitor to the demon society."

"And I am charged to bring Logan back with me to Pandemonium."

"For what?"

"For…justice…"

"Whatever," Joshua mumbled to himself. He and Azmaria made their way to the center of the room. Joshua could see the three members having old, facial expressions. The woman on the right had cross earrings, the woman at the center had a pearl necklace and the woman on the right just wore a smile however that gradually faded. On the left side were three men and on the right side were three women. All looked serious.

"Shall we begin?" Azmaria asked them. They all nodded.

The woman on the right center cleared her throat, "Some of you had the chance of meeting us. However, for those who didn't let us introduce ourselves. I am Sister Anna. To my right are my associates, Sister Claire and Sister Mary. We serve on the High Order Council. The witnesses and close relatives serve as different regions in the Order and are the people on the sides of the room."

Claire began to speak, "As you are all aware, there has been a substantial increase in the demon population. The man known as Charles Logan is the one responsible for these increases according to our sources. Furthermore….the facility that Wolf and his team had infiltrated and destroyed is proof of that."

Mary then spoke, "The information about Logan's whereabouts is a bit…how you say…impossible to understand."

"Why is that?" Azmaria asked.

"It is because where he escaped too…"

"Where is he?" Viscount asked who was intrigued by this.

"Not where…when…"

"_What the hell-"_ Joshua muttered.

"I know that this far-fetched however according to the information provided in the report, the control panel settings for the portal were set for the year 1918, San Francisco which is 88 years back in time."

"You're kidding me!" Ebony finally spoke. "You're telling me that he's capable of time-travel?"

"Say what you will, dear," Anna said, "that's what the report said and Caitlyn can verify that for you."

Everyone turned to Caitlyn, "It's true. I had a good look at the information before I delivered it to Sister Azmaria. I was pretty shocked by this."

"But how did he go time travelling in the first place?" Ebony asked. "Electricity and circuitry isn't enough to do that kind of thing."

"The horns," Wolf replied. "He must have used the horns to go through time. They are also part of his plan."

"What horns?" Anna asked.

"The Horns of Time. From…those two…"

"You have got to be joking, Wolf," Anna said in monotone. If this is the case, then we're in big trouble."

Abigail asked, "My question is…why Logan is going to the past?" Everyone was silent.

"I think I may have a speculation," Wolf cleared his throat after a while. "I think the reason why Logan went to the past is because of a certain incident that happened during that time. When Joshua and I were cornered, Logan mentioned that his 'watch' was the final key."

"Yes…" Joshua verified with him. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that since Logan couldn't get **this **particular watch from him…then…"

Everyone understood however Azmaria realized it first. "Logan is desperate enough to get the same watch in any time period."

"The settings on the control panel were 1918, San Francisco, right?"

"That is correct."

"Then I know which moment he may travel too."

"You do? How?"

"The wearer of the watch at that time is the one that has the most spiritual power. A holy aura protects her. That aura is down during that moment."

"And which, pray tell, is this moment?" Caitlyn asked.

"_The Ritual of Atonement," _Viscount murmured. Everyone looked at him. Anna, Claire and Mary looked horrified.

"What?" Joshua asked him.

"It is the day when San Francisco reported to have damages of outrageous proportions, hundreds and hundreds of people were injured and when the people blamed the Order for the mishaps. It was also after a few days when the Crusades started."

"The Crusades?"

"It is when a girl known as 'the Saint' appeared and somehow brought hope and peace to all. People had fought the local government and the Order…all for the sake of the Saint."

"Who is the Saint?" Joshua asked.

Before Viscount could answer, Claire interrupted him, "It would be best if we didn't reminisce about past events. The fact of the matter is that 'the Saint' was the one that processed the watch at the time and that is when her holy aura disappears. Logan must be attempting to take the watch after the ritual."

"So what do we do now?" Wolf asked. "I don't think that the Order has some sort of time travelling machinery."

"That's where you're wrong," Mary replied. "The Order has been working on some top secret projects with the discovery of tapping into the Astral Line. Time travelling has been one of them."

"I'll offer you my company's resources," Viscount offered, "in turn, you give Logan to me."

"I have no objections to this," Claire replied him. "Is that okay with everyone?" Everyone agreed.

"Some preperations are in order. We'll be ready in one week. The members that will participate in this mission will be announced before the day of the mission. Be prepared as we may call upon you for help. Dismissed." As everyone left the room, Viscount and Joshua travelled together.

"Who is the Saint?" Joshua asked him again. "Who is she?"

"She is the wearer of the watch. She is also known as 'Mary Magdalene."

"Mary…Magdalene?" Joshua repeated him.

"That's right. The Order wants me to keep her a hush-hush kind of thing. Meet me at the training grounds at midnight. I must show you something." He walked at the opposite direction.

"The Saint…Mary Magdalene," Joshua repeated him again. During this, Wolf was watching off from a distance.

"Viscount and Joshua," Wolf murmured, "better keep tabs on them."

Back inside the meeting room, Azmaria, Mary, Claire and Anna were having a discussion.

"Don't you think that Joshua should have the right to know?" Azmaria asked.

Claire replied, "I don't like this any more than you do however orders are to keep him from the truth. If he found out, then he might do something rash."

"I know…but still."

Anna out her hand on Azmaria's shoulder, "I miss her…everyday of my life. She was a dear friend. Now that we know where Logan is going, she is in even more danger than she was before."

"Are you putting him in the mission?"

"Yes, we are planning to."

"Then what you are actually doing is defying orders."

"That's the plan. He'll find out on his own and we won't be responsible. We'll just say that he wanted to be put in the mission and had no idea what was in store."

"A loophole…ingenious." Azmaria walked away with the three looking at her.

"She's certainly wants what's best for Joshua," Anna commented.

"You're right," Claire agreed, "she treats Joshua like his own son. Truly she is a great friend to her. Taking care of her brother…"

Mary had nothing to say. _"Then what does that make us?"_ she wondered, _"what do our actions about this issue make us?"_

* * *

The meeting is over and the sisters question themselves on this delicate issue. What does Viscount want with Joshua? All will be revealed at the next chapter so please R&R. 


	18. Devil's Fusion

A plan has been formulated between the High Council Members and the group. Now Joshua has made arrangements to meet Viscount. What will happen?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Devil's Fusion**

* * *

"_There comes that mysterious meeting in life when someone acknowledges who we are and what we can be, igniting the circuits of our highest potential." _Rusty Berkus

* * *

It was midnight. Silence had befallen the whole compound and everyone was asleep. Everyone…except for Joshua. He hadn't forgotten the little arrangement that he made with Viscount. He quietly made his way to the training grounds with Wolf following him from afar. At the training grounds, Joshua made his way to the center of the room. 

"_Where is he?" _He wondered. Suddenly the lights came on and standing right before him was Viscount.

"So…you came after all. That's a good start."

"For what?"

"You know. Someone must have good training and powers in order to fight the upcoming battle. Logan can be a crafty one, I could tell."

"Training…So…what did you want me to see?"

Viscount held two curved black sticks, one on each hand.

"Those sticks…are they horns?" Joshua asked.

"You know it. They are that of a copy made from the original. You can say that I cloned it."

"Cloning horns? What for?"

"That watch you have," Viscount pointed, "that watch has a unique ability. Here, catch," he threw the horns to Joshua. He looked at them.

"Take the horns and hold them in front of the watch. Turn the latches until they are vertical, then pull them apart."

Joshua did as he was asked. Taking the horns and holding them in front of the watch, he then turned the latches until they were pointing vertically. The watch then emitted a glow from the middle and the horns started to disappear. Then, he pulled the latches apart. While this was going on, Wolf watched from the shadows.

"_What is that devil up to?"_ he wondered.

Bolts of electricity came out from the watch however Joshua didn't feel any pain.

"_Okay…"_ he thought to himself, _"this is getting freaky…"_ He was soon engulfed in a white light and when Joshua opened his eyes, he was wearing white and blue clothing, a metal belt and white and blue shoes. (Kind of like Ky Kiske from Guilty Gear) He was also holding a metal sword with a blue hint.

"What is this?" Joshua asked Viscount.

"That," Viscount replied, "That is _Devil's Fusion_."

"Devil's Fusion?" Joshua repeated, "what's that?"

"When people make contracts or pacts with devils, they use their powers at the cost of their life. However my company has been researching the effects of tapping into the Astral Line directly. That watch is capable of taking any biological information on a devil or demon and actually combining the DNA of both the human and the devil/demon in question. Devil's fusion for devils and demon fusion for demons. This enhances the human's ability and powers."

"That's mind-boggling. Anyways, what's with the sword?"

"A weapon that appears after a fusion is usually a representation on the preferred weaponry."

"But I prefer a gun."

"Hey, the fusion chose a sword so that's what you have. Don't worry, a fusion is usually with swords techniques and abilities. So…let's begin."

Viscount transformed into his true form. A devil with a brown beard, red wings and red battle armour.

"We have human appearances in order to conserve our astral energy and to fool our opponents. I hope that you're ready."

Joshua got into his sword stance (sword swung at his left side). "Wait…I have sword stance?"

"EN GARDE!" roared Viscount as he sped towards him. He hit Joshua multiple times however Joshua was able to block the moves with his sword. Viscount discontinued the attack.

"Wow…didn't know I could do that."

"Hmmm…the watch seems to be more active than before. I better take no prisoners." Viscount flew up to the ceiling and blasted Joshua with red blots. However he blocked with the sword.

"Didn't know I could do that either…" Joshua commented himself.

"Excellent work, kid!" Viscount laughed. "That's enough for now." He flew back down and turned back into his human form. He walked towards him.

"The watch is really something. It took us a huge amount of research in order to get it as the way it is now…"

"The watch. Can you tell me its history?"

"Well…the watch was created by one of the sinners, Shader. The soul purpose of the watch was to connect a human and a hornless devil together. An end to astral energy for a devil or demon means death so a devil or demon makes an agreement. You know it as a pact or a contract. The watch then directs the human's life-force and converts it to astral energy in which the devil uses it."

"I know that. The devil then must abide to the pact and serve the contractor. The pact comes with a price, however, as it drains the wearer of his very soul and life. I read the files."

"So you must also know the deeper history of the watch. It was first used by Saint Magdalene in order to save a devil's life. That devil is the one you met those sum years ago."

"What…"

"She, unfortunately, died of life-force depletion. The second to wear the watch was, of course, the Saint or some demons and devils refer to her as Mary Magdalene. She was also…your sister."

"My…sister…she wore this watch?"

"I'll tell you why. It is the same reason Saint Magdalene used the watch in the first place. To save the devil. And to find you."

"Azmaria told me."

"Then you must understand. We are planning to go back to the past and capture Logan, not change history. Changing history will have serious effects to the future. Thus you cannot change anything or anyone otherwise…the consequences will be great."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The demon society is indebted to your sister. I am here to represent them. Light still engulfs Pandemonium however the natural order of things are taking hold. Light and dark are being switched back into their original places. Soon everything will be what it was."

"So…that demon failed in his mission to conquer the earth," Joshua said peacefully.

"That maybe the case. The demon that your sister handled before was that of evil…but at the same time, he was noble and determined to the very end."

"So…which alignment are you."

"I am with the Order and I am also with the demon society."

"A double agent."

"Call me what you want." Joshua's clothing then changed back to its original form. "Hey, what happened?"

"Devil's fusion is only limited and lasts only an hour. It would be best if you learnt how to use a sword properly." Viscount left Joshua standing there with his watch.

"Devil's fusion. A new power. I'm so close in finding out everything. The truth…"

Meanwhile, Wolf took his leave in the shadows.

"_Joshua found out about the connection between the watch and the Saint. He knows more about this. The Order wants us to keep our mouths shut about this. However…he's doing his own snooping around and they're allowing him. Is it possible that they want him to figure out everything? I don't know what's going on however I like what they're doing."_ He walked to his room. "Good luck Joshua. You really need to find out about everything. Your sister was a remarkable girl."

* * *

A new power and Joshua's almost to the truth. All he needs is the names of those involved. Time travel…what will the group be comprised of? Please R&R. 


	19. So It Begins

A plan has formed and Joshua learnt a new power: Devil's fusion. Now before the day of the mission, something happens?

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: So It Begins**

* * *

"_Your true traveler finds boredom rather agreeable than painful. It is the symbol of his liberty - his excessive freedom. He accepts his boredom, when it comes, not merely philosophically, but almost with pleasure." _-Aldous Huxley

* * *

Before the day of the mission, a post was put up. Everyone crowded around to what it was. However everyone knew what it was about the upcoming mission and who played what role. Ebony, Caitlyn, Abigail and Wolf came back from a mission and when they saw crowds of people gathering around the post, they themselves wanted to see what it was all about. Abigail was able to get through the crowds and see the posting. The others just watched.

"You think that she'll ever see that list?" Ebony asked Wolf. "I mean, we could have waited until the other people had gone."

"Hey, we wanted to see our positions in this mission and maybe it wasn't wise to force Abigail to push her way through the crowd."

The group then saw Abigail getting back to them. "So," Caitlyn asked her, "how did it go?"

Abigail looked at her, "Well…we're part of the infiltration team."

"WHAT?" The group said in unison.

"What do you mean, 'part of the infiltration' team?"

"Our names were on there," Abigail continued, "as with Viscount's and Joshua's."

"So, we'll be at the front lines. Who else?"

"Ummm…I think we're the only ones."

"Uh-uh…" Wolf grunted, "no pressure, huh?"

Everyone sighed, "By the way," Caitlyn asked, "Did any of you guys seen Joshua around?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Wolf realized, "he wasn't on the mission today. Maybe he's doing more of his training."

"Training?" Ebony asked, "What kind of training?"

"He wanted to use a sword," Wolf continued. "So I lent him mine. I don't know why…"

"Well…why don't we look for him," Abigail announced. Everyone in the group agreed. It took about fifteen minutes to find Joshua and they found him near the old fountain, with Viscount.

"Again," Viscount shouted and Joshua took a swing at him, and then forced the sword up. A few pieces of hair fell from Viscount's beard.

"Good…that was better," Viscount commended.

"You think…I'm…good with the sword?" Joshua puffed.

"You're a fast learner, I'll give you that. You already have the basics down and your strikes are pretty damn good. You've just got to work on the defenses."

"Thanks for the advice," Joshua said as he put his sword away.

"Joshua!" Wolf called out to him. He turned around to see the group coming towards him.

"What's up guys?" Joshua asked.

"We were wondering where you were?" Ebony starred at him. "How did you get off a mission while we get to do all the work?"

"I asked Sister Azmaria to see if I could train with the sword. She agreed it to be a 'good learning experience' with the upcoming battle."

"That is the poorest excuse…"

"Now, now, Sister," Viscount looked at her, "Such jealousy is not a good way to strengthen teamwork."

"Who asked you?" Ebony snapped at him.

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, you're just saying. So bug off!"

"Easy, Ebony," Caitlyn calmed her down, "you don't have to go all out on him."

"Humph…" Ebony walked off in a huff.

"Don't worry about her," Caitlyn reassured Joshua, "she's just in a bad mood.

"Yeah," Joshua stroked his hair. "I guess. Anyways, other than you checking up on my progress, why are you here?"

"We wanted to tell you that you'll be part of the infiltration team for the mission tomorrow."

"I know that," Joshua said blushingly, "Viscount told me."

"Viscount…knowing something before us?" Everyone looked at him. He just smiled.

"I'm a key member in this mission. Naturally the Order would tell me what was going to happen. I just relayed the message back to Joshua."

"Oh," Wolf said disapprovingly. "Anyways, we'll be heading back to our rooms. We're suppose to be briefed early tomorrow morning at 0500 hours."

"That's early," Abigail commented.

"But the mission is equally important," Wolf replied. "Better get going."

The group went back and Viscount followed. Caitlyn went up to Joshua. She looked at him.

"Uh…yes…Caitlyn?" Joshua asked.

"If its all right with you…I would like to speak to you…"

"Sure. Where?"

"Right here when the moon is out. Let's say, 2200 hours."

"Ten o'clock. Okay." Caitlyn left him alone. _"What was that all about?"_ he thought.

At 2155, Joshua waited for Caitlyn at the fountain. He dabbled with his fingers and waiting for her. Caitlyn came from the shadows in her usual appearance and she went over to him.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly.

"So, what's up?" Joshua asked her.

"Oh…well I wanted to talk to you about…well, you."

"Me?"

"Seems to me that you've been doing a little snooping around the Order achieves, taking personal trips and all sorts of suspicious activity."

"Yeah…what about that?"

"You're trying to find out what really happened to you, aren't you."

"_Shit, she found out._ I guess the secret's out."

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well…I didn't want to tell because this is my thing that I have to do all on my own…"

"And what does that make us? We're you're friends. Wolf, myself, Abigail. Ebony doesn't really show it but deep down she cares. We're here for you, you know?"

"I know. It's just…"

"No excuse. If you need anything or doing anything that's uncertain, let us know. Please…"

"… …okay, I will."

"Good. I just wanted to clear my hesitation." She walked off and left Joshua to think.

"_Man, she's going to tell everyone about this. Damn…"_

Really early the next morning, at 0405 hours, the group woke up and prepared themselves for the mission. They met each other at the science wing of the compound at 0450. The members were comprised of Joshua, Viscount, Caitlyn, Ebony, Wolf and Abigail. They went to the labs and into a big room, where Anna, Mary, Claire and Azmaria were watching from a window.

"I'm glad that all of you are here," Anna started. "First of all, I would like to give you all these."

A man came out with a metal briefcase. Inside the case were six golden watches.

"These watches are important. Although they look like watches, they emit a strong time field that will make you invisible to the people in the present timeline. Pull the knob to activate the field and push the knob to do the opposite."

"Gotcha," Joshua yelled out as if he was speak out for everyone else in the group.

Mary then spoke, "If you're in trouble, turn the knob until the hands land on noon. The watch will send an alarm and we'll know when to get you back."

Everyone nodded. The lights dimmed and electrical blue blots started to come out of the room. Then a blue shining light blinded them all. Joshua could hear a faint echo of someone calling out to them.

"_Good-bye…and good luck…"_

When the group opened their eyes, they weren't in the room they were in. Instead lush green trees and grasses greeted them.

"Where are we?" Abigail asked.

"Try to guess," Wolf said sarcastically. The group looked around and only dark clouds were seen. There were some flashes of light.

"Time to scout," Joshua said. The group went ahead towards a hill until they had a good view of the ground bellow. Eyes widened as the group saw a carnival with people in a full scale panic.

"What's happening?" Ebony asked.

Viscount, changing into his true form, said, "ten minutes."

"What?" Caitlyn asked, "What do you mean, 'ten minutes.'"

"Ten minutes until the ritual begins. Activate the time field, now."

The group did as they were told. A small sound was made and they were all engulfed in a blue field. They were invisible to the people around them.

"Let's go," Wolf commanded the team.

And so the mission began.

* * *

At the carnival. We all know what happens there. Anyways, how will the mission go? Please R&R 


	20. Logan's Move

This is a long, long chapter. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. If there are any, please let me know.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Logan's Move**

* * *

"_We can't allow the world's worst leaders to blackmail, threaten, hold freedom-loving nations hostage with the world's worst weapons."_ –George W. Bush

* * *

Darkness and lighting filled the sky. As the group made their way to the carnival grounds, they were met with people running and screaming. Police officers were evacuating the people in an orderly fashion. The group ran through the crowds, the crowds unable to see them. However when a person ran into one of the group members, he or she would past right through, them…like ghosts. 

"This is surreal," Ebony commented on this. "People walking right past us. That's freaky!"

"You think?" Abigail smirked.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Joshua.

"I think I know," Wolf replied to his question, "follow me."

The group indeed followed him and eventually they arrived at police tape covering the perimeter of an area. Inside there were several police officers, some people and a body of an elderly man.

"Looks like a butler," commented Caitlyn, who looked at the body with such sorrow.

"It is," Wolf replied. "His name is Steiner, server to the Harvenheit family. The family is a bunch of jewel summoners however there was a massacre where there was only one surviving member. Her name: Statella."

"How do you know that?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have my sources."

"Let's get a move on," Viscount said impatiently. "Only five minutes remains."

The group hurried on, with Caitlyn whispering, _"rest in peace."_ They made their way to what seemed like a cement plateau. Up the stairs they went until Joshua spotted something.

"Up there!" Joshua yelled and the group looked. There, floating in the sky, was Logan with his army of watchers. They seemed like they were waiting for the up tune moment to strike.

"We'll use the element of surprise," Wolf suggested to the group. "He has a time aura, just as we do." Wolf pulled out a hand held and held it up to where Logan's position was. He took in some readings.

"I've set our watches to have our time aura repelling his. We'll be invisible to him. He won't be bothering us."

"Good," Joshua said as he made his way up the stairs, "because something is going on up there and I want to find out!"

Wolf warned Joshua, "Don't go up there! You won't like what you'll see!" It was too late, however. Joshua made his way to the top and immediately he gasped on what he saw. The group made their way to Joshua who was as shocked as he was. The group looked at another Joshua with horns sticking out from his head, a man dressed in a white overcoat, a tan and glasses, what seemed like a black and white demon carrying a body of a little white-haired girl and some sort of a cat-lady person. A woman who had dark brown short hair and who was wearing a maid's outfit was also at the scene. They were all around a purple haired boy dressed in red and a girl with golden hair, blue eyes, wearing standard militia armour and who had the look of sheer fear. These was also a woman with long red-hair with green and yellow clothing who was coming up the other set of stairs from afar.

"Two minutes," Viscount murmured.

"What…what the hell is this!" Joshua yelled.

"_A standard Mexican standoff," _a voice replied. The group turned around to see a man with black hair, brown eyes and dressed in black. He came up to Joshua.

"Who are you!" Joshua demanded his name, "And how can you see us?"

"My name is not important. How I can see you is also not important. What is important is that what's going to happen now. Take a good look at the girl."

Joshua looked closely and what he found was a watch hanging around her neck.

"A watch… then that means…"

"Shhh…"the man said to him, "let's take a listen, see."

"3…2…1…" Viscount counted. "Zero…"

The group watched attentively while the man in white grabbed a sword from the sky and swung it to reveal purple mist coming out from the ground. The mist surrved into a circle.

"_Miasma," _the purple headed boy yelled.

Then the group witnessed the other Joshua yelling at the man in white, _"Aion! Aion, why are you hurting me! This is my power, I won't let you take it away from me!"_

The white haired man spoke calmly, _"Then what are you going to do about it?"_

The other Joshua talked to the woman in the maid's suit, _"Sis…stay back…I don't want you get hurt…"_

"Sis?" Joshua questioned, "what is he…what am I…"

"_This time," _he said, _"This time…I'll protect you…"_ The other Joshua held up a gun pointing to the girl. Seeing the girl in danger, the purple headed boy blocked the shot made by the gun. His arm, ripped out from me and he dropped lifeless onto the ground.

Seeing enough, Joshua tried to make his way to the girl, however he was held back by Viscount and Wolf.

"Let me go!" he yelled, "let me go, I have to help her."

"It's too late for her," Viscount yelled back. "She's finished, don't you understand that? Have you forgotten our mission? What we've been sent to do here?"

The girl, looking horrified on what had transpired ran over to the boy. She called out the name _"Chrono!"_

Then the miasma started to circle again and people started to appear. The people, including the other Joshua, screamed in pain. Green and white lights started to appear in the sky. They looked like the Aurora borealis only with two colours. The white haired man took out a head in a shape of a demon.

"What in the name of God is that thing?" Ebony asked.

"The head of Pandemonium," replied Viscount who was trying to hold Joshua back. "Her head was cut off by that demon and he had extracted countless information from her memories. He also have been getting info about his enemies from that head. That's why he's been one step headed of everyone."

A sphere of light came from above and shone with great brightness. The girl, who was angered by the latter actions took a sharp object and ran over to the sphere. With a piercing scream, she slashed the sphere in two. A white light had engulfed all and when it subsided a pillar of light landed on her, ripping and tearing her clothing. The red-headed woman yelled something but it was too loud to listen. The maid blocked her path.

The cat-lady, all excited shouted, _"We did it! Ascension!"_

When it was all over, her battered body laid down on the ground.

"No!" Joshua yelled and he jabbed his arm into Viscount's body. He ran frantically to the girl. At the same time, however, Logan smiled.

"What's he smiling about?" Wolf wondered. He took in some readings. "No…it can't be…"

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"According to this. Logan's time aura is dissipating. He's making his move!"

Hearing this, Joshua stopped in his tracks. "What!" He shouted, "What did you say!"

The aura around Logan indeed faded and soon became visible to the people on the ground.

The white and black demon looked up and shouted,_ "what the hell are those!"_

Everyone looked up while the purple haired boy and the girl laid unconscious. The man in the overcoat looked with unhappy surprise. _"More nuisances. Fiore, Wid, take care of these beings."_

The maid and the white and black demon took to the sky. She conjured up a halberd and took down some watchers. The white and black demon took a huge number however it was a matter of time before they were all swarmed with watchers. They feel straight to the ground. All of them were restrained by the watchers.

"Shit," Wolf said out loud. "We have to help them."

"No yet…" Viscount said calmly, "not just yet…."

The group watched the watchers move in. Joshua, although it pained him to see what was going on, closely obeyed his comrade. Then Joshua heard the girl speaking quietly and saw her clutching on her watch.

"_Logan…he's here…but…no, he couldn't be…I must tell Chrono…while I still can…"_

Logan moved quickly to her, grabbed the watch from her neck and looked at it. He then said mockingly, "I have a slight problem you contacting Chrono. He'd realize what I'm trying to do."

The girl coughed, _"Logan…you…you deceived me. There was all a set up, wasn't it."_

"Hehehehe. Gathering all the vial Order information for me...attempting to elimiate Aion for me...you've been quite useful."

He then took the gun that was on the ground and pointed at her. "Farewell. I hope you enjoy the afterlife!"

At that moment, Joshua had enough of the situation. He took his golden watch and pushed the knob in. The time aura around him dissipated and he was immediately seen. Logan turned around to see him.

"Oh look, there's two of you," Logan said happily looking at the other Joshua. But then the smile faded. "A real annoyance. I'll just have to integrate you two."

"Integrate?" Joshua asked him. "What do you plan to do?"

"This," Logan smiled and then with his left hand shot a beam of light at the other Joshua. He screamed with pain and suffering. It looked like Logan was sucking the other Joshua right into himself. He disappeared leaving only two sticks on the ground. Logan shot the same beam of light at Joshua who also screamed in pain. He knelt to the ground.

"_Joshu…Joshu…"_ the girl coughed.

Joshua regained his strength. "Dammit, what did you do to me!"

"I only helped you. There were two of you and one of you is enough. We don't want to confuse the two of you. Isn't that right, Aion?"

The man in the white overcoat grinned his teeth. "Logan! I knew that you would betray me. I didn't know how…but you would. And I was right…"

"I'm just here to realize my dream. Just like you are. This guy…" Logan pointed to Joshua, "has no idea who you guys are…"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He's from the future. Just like me. There…a repercussion of the horns he wore has taken his memories. I'm afraid the only reason why he's here is to take me back to his time. Now he can die as with the rest of you."

"I may not know what's going on. But I can tell you that what you're doing is completely wrong." Joshua turned the latches vertical and opened them. He transformed into his other form.

"Oh, so you have devil's fusion do you? What happens if I told you that I could do that."

"Think again. Devil's fusion can only happen on my watch. And last I checked, I'm in possession."

"Really…" Logan looked at the girl smiling.

The rest of the group dispersed their auras. They were in full view.

"So much for a surprise attack," Ebony said.

"Don't start with that," Caitlyn warned.

Logan took the horns from before. Everyone was in shock.

The man in the overcoat, whose name was Aion, looked at him. "Where did you get those?" he questioned.

"You'd be surprised. After a few years, everyone forget about events that have no relevance. Merely tools in achieving my dream."

Logan gave a hard laugh. He started to turn the latches vertically. The cat-woman mumbled, _"Whoops…"_

Aion looked at her. "Whoops? Whoops? What do you mean, whoops!"

The girl grabbed Logan's leg, _"Don't…" _she whispered.

"You pretinentious little bug," Logan mumbled and he kicked her in the ribs. She groaned with pain.

Ebony shouted, "Sweet Jesus, Logan, why?"

Joshua took to his sword stance. "Come on, devil, I want to see you try that shit on someone who's not down!"

Logan took the horns and held them in front of the watch. The horns disappeared within the watch. He wore it around his neck.

"Ahahaha...Now, now, settle down," he said calmly, "you maintain that kind of an attitude and you and the purple headed boy won't be the only corpses here." He pointed the gun at the girl again. "The Christ bitch will join you."

Everyone gasped and Joshua looked pissed. While all of this was happening, the mysterious black haired man talked to himself.

"_So here do we stand. On one side, Logan and his watcher army hold the Saint as with the others who are involved in this timeline hostage and in the other Joshua and his group are trying desperately to keep the situation under their control. Such a problem...I wonder how will everything turn out?"_

* * *

Okay, a few things. There are a few characters introduced but the major characters only have brief appearances. Why? Because it is all part of the plot. This is the climax, people! It's really hard to paste it all together. Don't worry. Everything will be revealed, I assure you.Anyway, please R&R. 

P.S: So sorry for the sudden appearance by the mysterious man. Part of the plot, remember?


	21. Awaken The Devil Of Time

_

* * *

__Author's note: Thank you for the people who's been viewing my story from the beginning and writing their reviews. I know that reading my story may have take a bit of your important time however I am thankful for your patronage. Before we get to the story, I would like to clarify some things._

_The climax between Joshua and Logan and the people around them can be very…confusing to some of you.(I should know…because it took me half a day to think about how to go around with this.) Because of the future group arriving, witnessing and feeling the aftershock of the Ritual of Atonement, there were too many characters at that moment and I thought it would screw up the storyline (i.e., the psychotic Joshua with horns). So my only option was to kill **that** Joshua by a safer means (i.e., Logan having the power to combine) because of me being opposed to kill him by violent means. (That right is reserved for the villain) _

_Because of this action, some critics (won't mention any names) are having a hard time trying to get a grasp on the present storyline and thought that it was a cheesy way of ending a character's life. I apologize for that move and hopefully I would have to do that again. _

_I'll try to introduce all of the characters as well as the final revelation to Joshua. _

_I apologize again for this and I hope that this chapter might clarify some things._

_Buckle up all you critics because if you thought the last chapter was fucked, you've haven't seen nothin' yet! _

* * *

Enough of this rambling. To review, Joshua and his friends go back in time to stop Logan from stealing a watch from a very important person and thus stopping his evil ambitions. Where we last left off, Joshua and his friends as well as the other people are at a stand-off with Logan and his army of watchers. 

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Awaken The Devil of Time **

* * *

_There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." _- Lord Voldemort

* * *

The astral line continued to be seen, like an ocean entering a gushing river. On one side, Joshua and his friends and comrades and at the other the people at the time. In the middle was Logan with a gun pointing at the girl's weakened body.

"All of this doesn't have to do with her," Joshua yelled at him. "Let her go, now!"

"Don't be a fool, Joshua;" Logan said to him, "everything has to do with this girl."

"What…"

"This girl has been blessed with powers…powers that surpass ours and can match heaven and earth. My plan was to go to this precise moment and to steal this girl's watch in order to process this power. However it occurred to me that it would be for future reference to gather vial information from those oblivious members of the Order. I posed as a transfer from San Francisco to the New York branch where I met your sister and her friends. I commanded my army to attack the city and while those fools went out to fight them, I began to gather that important information that could lead me to my ultimate goal: to become the most powerful being imaginable. I also came in contact with Aion and made a secret arrangement. I gave him information about the Order's next move and he would let me in on his plans." He looked at him. "Yes…I played you like a sucker, did I?"

Aion's face was that being of a pissed off devil, "I knew I couldn't trust you. When you came to me I didn't trust you one bit. However I assumed that I could use you in some way and I did. I underestimated you."

"And that will prove your downfall." Logan laughed. "You're all probably wondering, 'what does that have to do with the girl?'"

"Is there a point to all this?" Caitlyn asked.

"There is. You see, Joshua, your sister at my request has been gathering for me bits and pieces of information at a foolish perception that I would help her find her brother. To my delight, the brother she referred to is you."

"Why you…"

"That's when I conjured up a plan. I knew about the ritual of atonement and of your sister's fate. Aion was to leave with her while your other you and Chrono lied defeated on the cold, hard ground. Some major modifications to Aion's plans were necessary in order for the tables to turn in my favour."

"Chrono?"

"The purple haired boy you see down there," he pointed to the boy, who was Chrono. "A pathetic inferior being who betrayed his own kind in a selfish attempt to bring peace of mind to himself. Such a fool…with revolution comes sacrifice."

Logan made another grin. "Enough of my rambling. This watch…the one that belongs to your dear sister… has been made to use my astral energy when I perform a devil's fusion. You can thank Shader for that little feature."

Everyone turned to the cat-woman, whose name was Shader. "Uh, yeah. You see as a safety measure, the wearer could fuse with other demons and devils. As long as they had a DNA sample."

"You are an idiot Shader, not telling me and all," Aion looked at her. She just twiddled her fingers. "If I knew about that then I may have let the Magdalene woman live."

"Back to the subject. I'll make you a deal, Joshua. I don't want to lose all of my astral energy to a power that expires in an hour You can give me your watch and I'll give you your sister and spare your friends. She'll be glad to see you…"

"Don't do it, Joshua," Viscount warned.

"Or you can keep the watch and I'll just crush everyone. You, your comrades and your friends. I'll just take the watch out of your cold, crushed hands."

The army of watchers moved closer and closer. "I'm giving you a chance to make the right choice. Time's a-wasting…what's it going to be, Joshua, eh?"

Joshua thought about it. He looked really frazzled at the present situation he's been in. Everything up to this point and everything that happened was on his shoulders. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do.

"_Everyone's life is depending on me. If I give the watch, then my sister is safe but then the world is doomed. If I don't give the watch, my sister perishes as with the other people, including my friends. Dammit, there's no way out!" _He started to shed tears.

Ebony sighed, "Boy, oh boy, here comes the water works."

"Ebony, for once and your life, shut up!" Caitlyn hissed.

Then he heard a voice. A small, but significant voice. The voice came from the girl on the ground.

"_You can…you can do it, Joshua. You can make the right choice. I know you…Don't worry about me. You may not know me, but I know you. You're a good person…just like I thought you'd be." _

Logan watched what was going on. He started to get angrier and angrier. Finally, he grabbed the girl by the neck and held her up.

"You've been a pain at my side for so long. You're nothing but a nuisance, a miserable failure, a stepping stone in my plans. I have no more further need for you, begone!" He created a ball of white light in his hands while the girl struggled to get free.

Joshua yelled, "No! Let her go!" He took his sword and slashed the many watchers. The group and the other people freed themselves and transformed into their true forms. It was hell on earth and a fierce battle ensured.

Logan looked at the girl he was holding, "Time to put an end to your misery. Farewell."

At that moment Joshua, who took the opportunity to strike at Logan while he was occupied, slashed at his back. He screamed with sheer pain and he dropped the girl right on the ground.

"You!" He yelled at him. "I have given you a chance and you have decided to throw it away. Never have I been so wronged."

The watch that Loganwore started to glow an ominous black. "It is time... I will show you my real form...I will show you my true power... I will teach you respect...And I shall be rid of you once and for all!"

Logan gave a scream as the latches opened. He was engulfed in a black pillar of light and a blast happened. It knocked all off from the ground and all the watchers dissipated. When the dust cleared, he wore a red and white armour, the black and white horns merged on his head. He held a spear with a blood-stained tip on it.

"Oh…" Caitlyn started.

"Shit…" Wolf finished.

"I am reborn, the mighty devil of time!" He gave a loud laugh. "All will kneel before me!" However Logan was only glowing in his new form.

"Lucky for us, he's still powering up," Viscount said calmly.

"How do you know that?" Joshua asked.

"If he wanted to attack us he would have by now…"

"Oh…" the group said in unison. The others stood there watching Logan and preparing themselves for the battle ahead.

Joshua turned to Viscount, "Uhh, Viscount…I know that this isn't a good time but I read a file about there being a 'Chroion', devil of time in there. Is that true?"

Viscount shook his head. "Hate to tell you kid. We just made up the name so no one would know the true identity of the demons who held the powers of time."

"Right…"

"You see, 'Chroion' was an illusion, a synonym if you want to be technical."

"Oh?"

"You see, the devils who controlled time were known as the 'Envoys' and they are right here before us."

"Do you mind…you know…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Viscount pointed to Aion. "Aion is known as the 'Envoy of Beginning.'" Pointing to Chrono, who was still down, "Chrono is known as the 'Envoy of the End.'" One goes forward in time and…you know…"

"I don't, actually."

Viscount sighed, "The other goes back in time, vice versa. There's you're explanation."

"Right…" Joshua mumbled. Then he saw his sister's body, trying to move. "Caitlyn, help her and Chrono get out of the way. Things may get a little messy."

Caitlyn waved at him in saying that she understood him. Abigail and Ebony picked up Chrono's body. They also took possession of his horns on the grounds. Caitlyn picked up the girl's body and took it where the others were. Logan was still powering up so Joshua asked another question.

"I've been looking at restricted files at the cost of my career in the Order, been in places that had the option of not going to but did and travelled back in time all for the sake of finding out the truth about myself."

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"You know…could you tell me now?"

Viscount thought for a moment. However Joshua did have to get an answer from him because Wolf came running up to the both of them.

"We can get Logan while he's powering up. We're going to attack him and once he's down, we'll take him out."

"Understood," Viscount said. "Sorry Joshua, I'll have to put that story on hold."

"Joshua, why don't you rest here for a minute. You seemed a little tired."

"Okay…" Joshua said understandingly.

Viscount and Wolf went over to where Logan was. He was standing idly by. All of them began to attack Logan however it didn't effect him.

"You fools are wasting your time," Logan said mockingly. "The ultimate power is mine to command!"

While this was happening, Joshua waited there in a resting position.

"_When am I going to learn everything…" _he wondered. _"No one is telling me anything…"_

"_Well if we're going to make our final stand here, you might as well know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth."_ Joshua turned around to see the same man from before.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I was always here."

"Right…anyways, what do you mean by what you'd said."

"I know all about what happened here. I can tell you…"

"Finally…Let's start with my sister's name."

"Fine," He said, clearing his throat. "Sister Rosette Christopher, a capable Order member. First arrived here after the Seventh Bell Incident. Chrono, the so-called 'Envoy of the End' was her assistant. During the years she'd been with the Order, she was finding information about your whereabouts, took any leads and at the same time trying to juggle her duties at the Order. However Sister Kate, the head sister at the time, forbade her to do anymore work that had to do with your whereabouts unless she became a militia. She took the test naturally."

"Did she pass?"

"Do I really have to answer that question?"

"Uhhh…."

"Yes, she passed. One day she was involved in a case that had to do with Azmaria who was the Apostle of Charity at the time. Aion's interest in the apostles had targeted her so the group had met with him on several occasions…or so the reports say. About a few weeks later, they met up with a jewel summoner, Statella."

"Who?"

"The woman in the green and yellow clothing and who has the large breasts. Anyways was looking for her sister, Fiore."

"What?"

He gave another sigh, "The woman in the maid's outfit. Really, if you're going to keep on interrupting me then we're not going to get this story finished."

"Can you hurry it up Joshua?" Viscount asked, "Logan's almost at his full power."

"Well why aren't you hurting him?" Joshua asked.

"Because every time we do, he sends out a wave of darkness that knocks us back. Plus he's being shielded by an evil aura."

"Almost there…" Logan said patiently, "almost there." He gave an abrupt laugh.

"Oh…then in that case. Soon your sister, uh, Rosette, received information about your whereabouts. They took a train to San Francisco where they met up with a Sinner by the name of Rizel. They met previously at a train station where she took Remington as a hostage. They managed to get her back, though. Anyways, she was quickly dispatched and the group made their way to San Francisco. However the train being derailed they had to go on foot. If it wasn't for Statella who was travelling to San Francisco for personal matters, they would have died."

"That's good."

"The four resided at Statella's house and during the night they met up a pursuer by the name of Defaux. He was presently sent to destroy the Sinners because of their betrayal so in a strange twist of fate, they joined forces. However soon after that, your sister received the marks that made her holy."

"And those were…"

"Stigmata."

"Good God."

"Rosette suffered by the pains however she didn't tell anyone until the day the sinner's hideout was discovered. Order members and Pursuers soon ransacked the place however they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly they were attacked by Wid, the guy in black and white armour and Vido, another Sinner. During the last few moments of battle, Vido was destroyed by a pursuer while Wid escaped. Soon after there was a lot of tension so Azmaria decided to take the group to the carnival…well, you know the rest."

"The group was attacked by the Sinners, I confronted Rosette and did harm to her, right?"

The man touched his nose, "right on the button."

"Shit, after all I did, she got the courage to forgive me? I wouldn't have the courage to forgive myself…"

"Don't misunderstand. Although Rosette looks like a forgiving person, she still hates the person who did harm to her and her family…you."

"And who is that?" Joshua asked.

"Well," he pointed to Aion who was frantically attacking Logan with less effort.

"Him? Aion? Why?"

"During your stay at the orphanage he took you away when you fainted under the control of the horns. He used you on several occasions." The man scoffed, "you've should have seen your sister when she confronted Aion. She said, 'you destroyed everything!' Very amusing."

"How could you say that!"

"I just have a different amusement level than most people think. Anyways, I've told you everything so if you don't have anymore questions, I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait a minute," Joshua shouted, "who are you?"

The man stopped, "I have no name. I am but a self conscious created by you in order to help you find your true self."

"Really?"

"Yeah…right…whatever…" the man faded out of existence. Before Joshua could grasp at the situation, a bright light appeared.

"I've done it!" Logan laughed, "you're all done! I am complete! The rule of humans have ended and my rule has begun. Once I have your watch, Joshua, all of my actions will that be of a distant memory."

Joshua went to his sword stance again. _"I know now what I'm fighting for. I won't let my sister's actions be in vain. I will preserve this world as with my future…my friends future…everybody's future…"_ He charged right towards Logan who was powered up.

"You won't take this away from me!"

* * *

So the final battle. If you found that the story is still messed up and insist in sending me a flame, do me a favour and send me a personal e-mail instead of a review. Don't like flames. Anyways, please R&R. 


	22. Ultimate Showdown Pt 1

So glad that you could make it. Joshua has decided to fight Logan with his new powers. How will things fair out.

_Author's Note: Please be prepared because in this chapter Aion will be totally OOC! _

_(If you cannot stand this change, please read the next chapter)_

Don't own CC or the Song Title

* * *

**  
**

** Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Pt. 1**

**

* * *

**_"Unwilling though I was to follow my namesake's instructions, it has all come down to this. The ultimate risk, for the ultimate prize - day of reckoning with those who made us slaves."_

-Megatron, portraying the slavish origin of the villain. (def. from wikipedia)

* * *

"Foolish boy you cannot win!" Logan shouted as he confronted Joshua's charge. 

The rest of the group attacked as well. The apostles, the sinner Chrono and Rosette stood at the sidelines either unconscious because of the pervious attack that was made to them or half conscious because of the situation that had transpired and that had awaken them. They were all taken care of by the sisters. Viscount and the rest of the devils tried to confront Logan by an all directional charge however it was proven useless. Logan swiped his left hand and he created a wave that sent them back flying.

"No good," Wid yelled. "We're doing next to nill on this guy."

"You think that would be obvious to you right now?" Aion asked him.

"Hahahahaha," Logan laughed at them, "is that all you got?" Joshua tried for a frontal strike again but Logan blocked the attack. He sent Joshua flying in which he landed on his feet. Wolf, however, slashed him from behind, momentarily hurting Logan.

"Don't get uppity, you amateurs!" Logan yelled. He flew up to the sky and with two hands created a ball of dark purple light. Joshua was about to attack again when Wolf yelled at him. "Don't go!"

Joshua turned around, halting his attack. Wid got to his attack stance, "Enough of this bullshit!" and with Fiore headed towards Logan. Logan smiled and released the light, engulfing the two and turning them into stone. The two figures dropped down to the ground.

"Sister!" Statella yelled and attacked Logan with her Jewel Knight while he was descending. However Logan dodged the attack and punched her in the gut and sent her to a boulder. She lay there, unconscious.

"Damn it all to hell!" Aion yelled. "This scum is proven to be a handful."

"No kidding," Joshua replied.

Logan laughed again, "I told you it was a futile effort. Now who's next?" Logan was about to attack again when a blond haired man appeared with a cross sword. He dodged the attack again. The man regrouped with Joshua.

"You're…" Joshua realized, "you're Remington!"

"Glad that you remembered me," Remington said with a smile. He looked at Rosette and turned to Aion. "What have you done?"

Aion shrugged, "What do you think?"

"Later," Viscount said, "Logan is about to attack again."

"So you've come with a new friend, eh?" Logan gave a smirk. "I'll finish you all off all the same." Logan charged with his spear when suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared and held his spear and thrusted it up in the air. He went to the others.

"Sinner Aion…it seemed that a new enemy has appeared before you."

"Don't give me this now, DeFaux!" Aion said to him spitefully. He turned to Joshua. "So the apostle of hope has gained new powers, yes? I sense your power…it has grown…"

Joshua gave a nod. "Glad that you can help. After we defeat this guy, you can do whatever you want." Everyone started in their attack stance and DeFaux turned into his true form. Logan looked angrier and angrier. Then, he smiled.

"If we're playing cat and mouse, maybe we need some cheese!" Logan said and headed towards the others.

"Dammit!" Joshua yelled to the others, "Guys, look out!" Caught off guard, the sisters screamed however no pain went to them. Instead Chrono held off the attack and thrusted it back at him.

"Damn, you live!" Logan said spitefully and headed back to his original position. Chrono fell on the ground, unconscious again.

"That devil doesn't know when to quit," Aion said admirably.

"We need to think of a plan to defeat Logan. We're getting nowhere."

Remington thought for a moment. "Wait a minute," he said pointing, "what's that around his neck?" All of them looked at Logan's watch.

"The watch, that's it! If we can hit the watch then his Devil's Fusion will be gone and we'll be free to attack him."

"Don't forget," Viscount said to him, "he has erected a shield around him so we'll have to take that down first."

Joshua thought for a moment and then something caught his eye. He saw Rosette holding her gun and winking at him weakly.

"Don't worry about that. Take down the shield; I'll take care of the rest." They turned to Logan who was now laughing.

"Plotting my demise? No matter. Once I defeat you all everything that I do will be that of a distant memory!"

The devils, Remington and Joshua looked at each other.

"So enemies have become allies," DeFaux said to Aion. "Don't get used to this. I am merely helping to defeat a common enemy that plans to disrupt the order to things. Once that is done, you are mine."

"Likewise," Aion said. He turned to Joshua.

"Joshua…you're not the Joshua I know..."

"I know, I'm a dissimilar person where I come from. Someone mentioned to me about a dream you had; a dream for the ultimate freedom."

"Yes…where are you getting with this?"

"Let's make a bet. If we can defeat Logan then you and your sinner crew disband and abandon that dream."

Aion thought for a moment. Then he said, "Kid that must be the stupidest thing I ever heard. However since we're making our final stand here, I'll agree to this ridiculous wager." They shook on this. "This is because your other self has become…close to me during the last few years."

"Later," Remington said to them. "Right now, let us turn to the task at hand."

The evil aura around Logan started to go stronger. "Soon the world will be mine. There's nothing that anyone can do."

"You talk too much," Joshua yelled back. The group went to a head-on collision with Logan with both parties yelling.

* * *

I know. I got the title from the song, so sue me. Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter because the next one will determine the fight between good vs. evil. Anyways, please R&R. 


	23. Ultimate Showdown Pt 2

The final battle is on. Joshua and the others must defeat Logan no matter what. How will it turn out in the end? Again, Aion is OOC so don't blame me.

_Author's Note: Please read the quote, it might prove some interest_

Don't own CC

* * *

**  
**

** Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Pt. 2**

**

* * *

**"_You're right…Maybe everything you say is correct. But…because you're so correct that it pisses me off a little. Even if people call me a hypocrite…even if they call me whatever they want; I can't stand by and watch people be killed. I'll show you this so-called 'saint's' pride!" _

-Sister Rosette Christopher, displaying the qualities of a hero/heroine.

* * *

As the group began their assault the sisters watched on. 

"I hope that they will succeed," Caitlyn said.

"Me too," Ebony agreed with her.

"A changed in attitude?" Abigail asked. Ebony began to blush.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ebony yelled, hitting her. "This is a serious situation, that's all."

Caitlyn said to the both of them, "This is a delicate situation so we have to-" suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked.

"That's wrong…" Caitlyn pointed to Rosette who was struggling to get up.

"I…have to…" she said weakly, "I have…to…help him…"

Ebony went to her, "Hey, are you nuts? You are in no position to stand, let alone fight!"

"She right," Abigail said concerning, "please, let the others handle it."

"You don't understand…I have to…" she coughed but then continued, "I have to help him…help Joshua…he's counting on me…"

The sisters looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Please," Rosette pleaded with them. "Set me up so I can shoot."

"I…don't know…" Caitlyn said unassumingly. "Even though I admire your fighting spirit, it still does not give you the power to-"

"AH, DAMMIT ALL, JUST LET HER SHOOT!" a voice abrupt within the group. Chrono was talking.

"Ch…Chrono," Rosette said to herself, "you're okay…"

"Why should we risk her life in the frontlines?" Ebony shouted at him, "What gives you the right to tell us what to do?"

"You underestimate her power," Chrono continued, eyes closed, "Don't you see, Joshua is counting on her to be there. Please, you've got to give her a chance."

Caitlyn thought for a moment. Then she said… "Do it."

"But Caitlyn-" Ebony started.

"DO IT!" She snapped. "Help her up. Give her a good vantage point."

"Humph, whatever," Ebony said while the two helped her up from the ground. "Don't blame me if you die."

"I won't," Rosette replied.

Back at the front lines while attack, the Aion and DeFaux saw what the sisters were doing.

"What in the name of God are they doing?" DeFaux asked.

"I don't know…are they hoping that she might…help us?" Aion stopped attacking for a moment. Then he attacked again. Logan however laughed at her attempt.

"She is in no condition to fight!" Logan said mockingly, "she is too weak."

"That's what you think," Joshua yelled as he attacked him again. He was knocked back again and the rest of the group attacked Logan. Little by little they drained Logan's strength. Soon he became sluggish.

"_What is this," _Logan thought, _"impossible…"_ He was crouching on one leg. His shield began to weaken.

"This is it Joshua," Wolf said to him. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Attack now while he's weak."

"_Okay…this is it. Joshua, you better not screw up!"_ He switched back into his original form, with his gun in hand.

"What is he doing?" Aion asked.

"Wait and see," Viscount replied.

He had gotten to a shooting position. "Ready!" he called out.

"Ready," Rosette replied. In her mind, she said her prayer before she shoot (I shall spare the reader of writing down her prayer, every fan should know it!). Once that was done, the two of them prepared to fire.

"_No…" _Logan saw what was coming. _"I can't lose…I won't lose…"_ He braced himself.

"Ready…aim…FIRE!" The two pulled the trigger and blue and pink balls of light headed towards Logan. It went to his watch and they hit it simultaneously and Logan was aware of this.

"Guooooooo!" Logan shouted, "My b...body… burning! It's not...possible...! I don't believe it...! I'm...finished...done for...! Guooooooooo...noooooo...!"

When the light subsided, Logan's original body was left there. Wolf then proceeded to attack him with multiple slashes.

"Feel the pain…" he shouted, "of those people that suffered…" Logan's body fell and began to dissipate. Wolf put his sword away, "as you burn in hell."

Logan's final words, as he disappeared within the night sky, were "_how could the ultimate being lose…_"

The astral line continued to show as those abled bodied gather around a broken watch and two pairs of horns. Logan's time barrier attack released Fiore and Wid from their imprisonment. Statella, however, was still unconscious from the attack. Joshua looked at Aion.

"Say it loud and say it true," Joshua smiled at him. Aion, however, was not amused. He then mumbled, "the dream is over."

"Thank you." Joshua said.

"What do you mean, the dream is over," Wid yelled at him.

"I made a bet with Joshua," Aion replied, "the dream…is over."

"You don't have to follow this punk's every word!"

"I am a devil of my word and I say that the dream is over," Aion sighed, "I didn't imagine that we would defeat a guy like that."

"Thank you all for your support," Wolf said.

"And to my sister. Sis?" He turned around to see Rosette, collapsed on the ground. Joshua immediately went towards her.

"Rosette!" Joshua yelled frantically, "What happened to you?"

"_She's low on life-force," _a familiar voice said to him. Joshua turned to see the same man from before. "Answer me this," Joshua sternly said to him, "What's happening with my sister?"

"Do you not know how much life-force Logan used with her watch. The seal was released all this time. The longer the seal is released, the shorter the life-span will be."

"Rosette was supporting two devils," Joshua realized, "one was Logan and the other, Chrono."

"Correct," the man said to him, "ergo her life-force was sucked twice as much as if she was support Chrono alone. In short…she is dying."

Joshua stood up to the man, "I don't care how she's dying, I just want to know how to save her!"

The group watched as Joshua seemed to talked to…himself.

"I think he's flipped his lid," Aion said finally.

"No…" DeFaux starred at Joshua strangely, "I sense another presence near him."

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Ebony asked.

"Who knows," Wolf said, "But it seems to calmed down Joshua a little."

"How do I save her?" Joshua pleaded, "tell me, please."

"… … …"

"Although I don't know her, she helped me defeat Logan. I owe her that much."

"… … …" Finally, the man spoke. "There is a way."

"How?"

"Perform a contract with Chrono."

"A what?"

"When Rosette made a contract with Chrono, she made a vow to supply him with life-force."

"Yes…"

"Now that she is incapable of supplying Chrono with life-force, she has broken that vow as with the contract she made with him. All you have to do now is to annul the contract that Chrono made with Rosette and to form a new contract…with yourself."

"And how will that save her?"

"If you formed a contract with Chrono, then you will supply Chrono with your life-force and not with your sister, thus allowing her to live."

Joshua looked at his sister. Then he turned to the man. "I'll do it." Joshua and the man went to Chrono, who was half-conscious.

"Chrono," Joshua spoke to him softly, "can you hear me?"

Chrono nodded his head. Joshua began, "You know of my sister's fate, don't you. She's low on her life-force and won't hold up for much longer. Are you running on your own astral energy?"

Chrono nodded his head. "Then please, for the sake of my sister I wish to annul the contract that she made with you and to form a new contract…with me."

Chrono thought for a moment, Joshua could tell. He was in deep thought, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Then he said, finally, "I have seen your strength therefore I feel no need to fight you. Please, Joshua, on what vow do you form our contract."

Joshua closed his eyes. "There are other demons and devils wishing to destroy mankind. I vow to save those people."

Chrono understood, "The contract with Rosette is broken. I now pledge my allegiance to my new contractor, Joshua Christopher." Joshua's watch began to glow and slowly Chrono's energy was returning. He stood up. In disbelief, Aion looked at Chrono.

"He's standing up," Aion pointed out.

"I'll get rid of him," Wid said as he prepared himself.

Wolf got in his way, "Do it and your life is as good as gone."

"Grrr…" Wid retracted his sword.

"Why did you make a contract with me?" Chrono asked, looking at him.

"I wanted to save Rosette, that's all."

"But you will suffer the same agonizing fate. In time, you will die…" Chrono look down.

"Highly unlikely," the man replied. Chrono looked at him.

"You mean you can see him?" Joshua questioned.

"Of course, can't the others?"

"Well… no. What do you mean by that?"

"Chrono has his horns back. Aion's dreams for world domination are over. You can have them back. Therefore a contract with a contractor is no longer needed."

"Rosette will die," Chrono said sadly.

"There is a way to save her," the man said gladly. The three went to Rosette's body and as they did this the group looked on.

"Now what?" DeFaux asked the group.

"I don't know what they're planning," Wolf said truthfully. "However I think it has to do with that girl's body."

"What will happen?" Caitlyn mumbled.

Chrono, the man and Joshua looked at Rosette. Then the man said, "take your watch and hold it above her head."

Joshua did this obeyingly and he did as the man said. Suddenly the astral line above them started to pour down towards them, into the watch and the watch redirected the energy to Rosette's body. They did this for five minutes and the group murmured with astonishment.

"Okay, you can stop now," the man said. Joshua put away his watch and Rosette started to glow a green light.

"What happened?" Chrono asked.

"She…has regained her life," the man said.

"WHAT?" both of them were surprised. "But how?"

"You see, the astral energies of the astral line has produced energy for Rosette to use. She will live…for a very long while."

"Are you certain of this?" Joshua asked.

"Yes…I am. She will live to a ripe age of 99, I presume." The man turned around. "My duties are fulfilled. I wish you both all the best."

"Wait a minute," Joshua asked. The man turned around, "who are you, really?"

The man started to disappear as he walked away, "I am matter... I am antimatter...I can see your past... I can see your future... Your spirit...is strong Joshua. You should be proud. Let us part as comrades in arms." The man's voice echoed, "Farewell, Apostle of Hope." Chrono and Joshua starred blankly at each other. Then they started to laugh.

"I knew it, they flipped," Aion said.

"Shut up," Ebony snapped at him. The two went towards them.

"Now that we defeated Logan and the timeline is totally screwed, what do we do now?"

"I'm taking custody of the sinners," DeFaux said. At his signal, a couple of demons appeared out of nowhere. "You have no form of escape."

"I think not," Aion said, "I am opposed to being a caged animal awaiting judgment." He turned to Chrono. "Well, it's been fun. I'm glad that we've…caught up."

Chrono said spitefully, "For your sake, I hope that we don't meet again."

"We won't," Aion reassured him and with that Wid and Aion disappeared from the scene leaving Fiore behind with a blank stare. DeFaux and his men went after them.

"What do we do with her?" Caitlyn asked.

Remington assured them all, "Don't worry. We have the technology to bring her back to her former self. She will be fine."

"That's good," Ebony said. "Well, we should be going." They activated their golden watches and the time portal appeared.

"Hold on," Wolf said, turning to Joshua, "What about you?"

"Yeah Joshua," Abigail said worryingly, "I mean this is gonna be the last time you'll ever see your sister like this."

Joshua pondered about this, _"They're right. This is going to be the last time I'll see her…like this."_

"Well," Wolf said to him, "you can…always, stay here."

"WHAT!" the sisters shouted simultaneously.

"Well, its true. Joshua can stay here and, you know…do his thing."

Viscount commented on this decision, "I don't know about the fate of our future however I believe that the timeline will not be affected as much."

The group looked at Joshua. "What are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

Joshua thought about this again. Then he decided, he knew it was the last choice. "You know what, I'm going to…"

* * *

Ohhh, cliff hangers, what's he going to do. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is Joshua's decision? Last chapter coming up! Please R&R. 


	24. On With The Show, This Is It

The end is here! The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Don't own CC

* * *

**Chrono Crusade: Horns of Time**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: On With The Show, This Is It**

**

* * *

**"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_ - Martin Luther King, Jr.

* * *

Several days after the ritual happened, Rosette woke up in a bed within Satella's mansion. She awoke to the happy murmurs of Azmaria. She stood at her bed and Azmaria stopped. 

"Rosette, you're awake!" she cried. "How are you feeling!"

She rubbed her head, "fine, I guess. Actually, I feel really great! How about you?"

"Never better," she said cheerfully, "So you don't have to worry about me."

She felt her neck. "Where's my watch?" she asked however Azmaria was humming to something so she didn't hear.

"Okay…" then she remembered something. "Azmaria…what happened to…you know."

Azmaria stopped on what she was doing, "Maybe it was better if I showed you."

Rosette dressed herself and Azmaria took her to the living room. There Chrono and Satella were having a cup of tea.

"Look who's finally up," Satella said as she went towards Rosette. "You know you can be a heavy sleeper."

"Look who's talking," Rosette said in her competitive way, "I can her you snore down the hall at nights."

"What-did-you-say?" Satella, sounding offensive.

"Now, now, settle down," Chrono said to both of them. "Fighting won't solve anything."

"You're right," Rosette finally conceded.

"There's someone waiting for you at the back," Statella said to her. "You better get a move on."

Rosette wondered who could it be. As she made her way to the back, she thought to herself, _"Maybe it was all a dream. A nightmare to be exact. Probably Father Remington…or some other person."_ She opened the door to the back and gave a shocked stare because sitting at the porch was a familiar figure, looking at the horizon.

"_Joshua,"_ she whispered. He turned around.

"Hey sleepy head!" He said going right towards her, "how are you feeling?"

"I…I…I…" Rosette stammered for a bit, shocked because of his appearance. Then she ran over towards him and knocked him down. She sobbed for a bit.

"Looks like she met Joshua," Satella said happily.

"Her smile returned," Chrono replied. Suddenly, someone walked into the room.

"What's with all the racquet?" she asked. "Is someone crying?"

"Fiore, you're awake." Azmaria said to her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"For only a half an hour until the sobbing started. What's going on?"

"Rosette is just being reunited with her brother."

"Good for her," Fiore said to the group. "After all she's been through, this should be the reward."

Brother and sister looked at the ocean and admired how beautiful it was.

"I remember," Joshua said to her, "I remember everything. A few days after the incident, my memories started to flow back. Time has finally flow for me again."

Rosette gave a smile, "I missed you…you know. However," she then looked sadden, "this victory will be short lived."

"That's what you think," Joshua said confidently. Then he told her everything that happened after Logan's demise. He told her about the man, the new contract and then the restoration of her life. When he finally finished, Rosette had tears in her eyes.

"You…you did all that for me?"

"You did a lot of stuff for me," Joshua recalled. "Consider this returning the favor."

She starred at him, "I knew that you were a good person. No matter what they said about you…"

He looked at her back, "I remember you, you know. You are a good sister to me." They embraced one another.

Joshua said to her softly, "The nightmare is over. You can relax. I'll always be here for you…always…"

A few days later, they made their way back to the New York Branch. Father Remington sent a report back to Sister Kate and she was equally shocked as were the rest of the sisters at the Order. When they arrived Mary, Claire and Anna were waiting for them at the front entrance.

Joshua, who knew them already, decided to play with them. As the sisters united, Joshua stood there in a serious state.

"What's up with your brother Rosette?" Mary asked her.

"I don't know," Rosette replied, "Joshua, what are you doing?"

"Ummm…nothing," Joshua said, finally relaxing.

"Sister Kate wants to see you," Claire said to them.

"_Shit," _Joshua mumbled, _"Just like Azmaria."_

"Did you say something?" Chrono asked.

"No."

After the meeting with Sister Kate, the two went to their rooms. Joshua was shown his.

"This is your room, Joshua," Rosette presented. "I hope the commendations are…acceptable."

Joshua looked around, "_This is so 1920's," _he thought to himself. "It will do, thanks."

"I'm going to see my friends," Rosette said to him. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Joshua said while laying back on his bed. As Rosette was leaving, Joshua asked, "Rosette?" she turned around. "Do you remember…our dream?"

She gave a smile, "How could I forget?"

"Could we…you know…"

"Sometime in the near future…"

"The three of us…together…"

"Together…" Rosette left Joshua to think.

**In The Future…**

Within the Order compound, a certain sister was shouting at her friends.

"Come on, come on, we're going to be late!" Abigail yelled out. "You don't want to be late for this, don't you:

"We heard you, we won't be late," Ebony called back. Wolf and Caitlyn walked together.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it," Wolf said, "what do you think about this?"

"Pretty awkward," Caitlyn said. "It's not everyday you meet your best friend from the past."

The group entered into the cafeteria where it was transformed into a formal dance hall. When the group entered, they saw five distinguished figures in formal attire. Wolf went up to them.

"What's up, Joshua, Rosette?"

A man smiled, "Good to see you again, Wolf. You've haven't changed a bit."

A woman standing right beside him smiled also, "Ebony, Caitlyn, Abigail, you're all looking well."

"Thank you ma'am," they said blushingly. The three other woman beamed with pride.

"You know how you raise your great grandchildren well," Rosette said to the three sisters.

"Thank you Rosette," Mary said to her, "that's a lot coming from you."

As they were talking to each other, Joshua thought about what had transpired during the years of his life.

"_The sinners are no where to be seen and truly me and my sister are leading great lives. All the places we went…too bad Chrono didn't come. Saying that he's a bad dancer. Viscount is doing well in Pandemonium and the natural order to things are back in order; or so the reports say. Satella and Fiore didn't want to come either saying that they were tired of traveling. If I didn't take the watch then everything that had happen wouldn't come true. I wonder where Remington is, saying that he had stuff to do in Vatican City. Whatever he's up to, I hope he'll come back."_

"Joshua, come on!" Caitlyn pulled him to the dance floor. "You can do a slow dance, can't you?"

"Well…I…I can't really…" Joshua stammered and the others laughed. He danced with grace with Caitlyn and as the song came to a close, Joshua closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"_I dragged her into this until the very end. She did everything for me…sacrificed everything for me and in the end it all paid off and all my sins have been forgiven. I'm a changed man just like I've always been…just like I will be. _

He smiled as the song faded.

* * *

Ah, another story ended and another successful project. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I'll be working on other projects so again please R&R and I'll see you around. 


End file.
